Lost
by Code LJ
Summary: What happens when one goes MIA for four years? How does being apart from one another affect the relationship, not to mention the repercussions of being a "POW." My interpretation of the complexity of their relationship. Read/review/enjoy!
1. Prologue

_A/N: The usual disclaimers apply. Still working on the chapters/ending for this and will publish as I can. I have to say, my imagination works faster than my time/typing! Stay tuned. Please read/review, but no flames! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

She smiled as she thought of their last night together before he had left on the latest mission. Knowing that their recent schedules would keep them apart for perhaps months this time, they had splurged and taken a romantic getaway, finally making time to be off together.

She sighed. It was the one drawback to their relationship. Often, they were paired together on missions but lately, their talents and expertise had taken them on separate paths. Lady Jaye had just returned from a goodwill political trip with Hawk in DC, trying to charm the politicians into granting them more leniency with their ever-shrinking budget. Hey, fighting terrorism cost money! Of course, it was hard to show that to someone who sat behind a desk all day, she thought with an eye roll. However, it had been somewhat of a success, and at least the committee had listened this time. The updated equipment GI Joe needed would be approved as well as the necessary technology they needed to keep up with today's terrorist organization.

Sensing someone in the doorway to her office, Lady Jaye looked up and smiled as she saw her friend, Scarlett, standing there. The smile quickly faded as she saw the expression in Scarlett's eyes. Instantly, she knew.

"Flint," she said slowly, stating the codename of her boyfriend. She mentally pulled herself together. "What's happened?"

"Hawk needs us in his office ASAP," Scarlett said, her toneless expression not quite matching the concern in her eyes.

Lady Jaye nodded, saving her report on her computer, than locking it. "Let's go, then," she replied, surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

Oh, sure, they were both well aware of the dangers their jobs entailed, and both had said that if something should happen….well, then, life would go on for the other one. She almost snorted at the thought. Yeah, right! They were too involved now to believe that promise they had made early in their relationship. If something had happened….and judging by the concern in Scarlett's eyes, it had….she would do everything in her power to get him back. He would do the same, she was absolutely sure of that.

Hawk gestured for her to shut the door as she and Scarlett entered the conference room. Also present were Duke, the second in command, and Beach Head, who was considered fourth in command, behind Flint. She and Scarlett, covert operations and intelligence, respectively, were also heads of their departments, and often led missions because of it.

In essence, Hawk had gathered all his "officers" for this meeting.

He cleared his throat before beginning. "The team we sent out last month, to monitor that new terrorist cell that appeared on our radar several months ago, has not reported in for over a week. While we realize that things happen, messages get delayed…" he paused, then cleared his throat. "There's another development."

Duke stood, knowing this was his cue. He purposely did not look at Lady Jaye. He knew his best friend and the covert agent were heavily involved, and that she would take the information hard.

"We know that reporting in is necessary and a link to base, but we also realize that at times, it's not feasible," he stated, knowing the assembled Joes were well aware of this. "However, we believe the group had been compromised because last night, their last known location was bombed. We're still awaiting final reports, but based on satellite photos and the information we have….." He paused, drawing on his professionalism that made him second in command of the special unit, "….we don't anticipate any survivors."

Lady Jaye felt Scarlett grip her hand under the table, and she was grateful of the hidden show of support. She managed to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape her lips when she heard the news.

The assembled group wouldn't meet her eye, which was fine with her. She was relieved that they took a moment before Hawk began speaking again.

"Now, we can't be 100% about anything here, but it's best to assume the worst. We'll send in a recovery/investigative team to figure out what happened, but we want to wait for things to cool first."

"Sir," Lady Jaye spoke up, surprised at how calm her voice sounded when her emotions were churning inside her, "don't you think it's best if we strike while the iron is hot, so to speak? We could lose any leads if we delay…."

Hawk cleared his throat. "Yes, I have thought of that as well, Lady Jaye, but we can't risk any more of our team. This very well could be a net that's been cast to see how many fish they can catch." He gave her a rare sympathetic look. "I realize that you all would like to jump in and see to your teammates, but I highly advise against it. I'd like for you and Scarlett to use your resources to find out what information you can. I know Scarlett's already been studying this new cell, but maybe with your help, Lady Jaye, and especially those of your contacts…."

"Yes, sir," she replied. "How soon do you think…."

Hawk interrupted her again. "You and Duke will be heading up the investigative team. Find out what you can for now and we hope to have you out there within the week."

A week? A lot could happen in a week, she thought with a frown as she and Scarlett left the conference room together. Her friend looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft voice. Shaking her head, she apologized. "Of course you're not! Sorry, that was a dumb thing to ask. I know how I'd feel if…"

"It's okay," Lady Jaye replied with a wave of her hand. "Let's just see what we can find out. The sooner we're out there, the more chance we have of a recovery."

She was convinced it would be a recovery. She and Flint had gotten so close. Wouldn't she feel it if he were dead? Surely there would be an emptiness inside her if he were no longer on the earthly plain. Wouldn't there?

She and Scarlett worked late into the night and early into the next morning. Finally, rubbing her eyes, Scarlett declared she needed to get some sleep.

"The pages are starting to blur. I'm afraid I'm going to start seeing things that aren't there or miss something and…."

She looked at Lady Jaye apologetically. "I know you want us to find something now, but…"

Lady Jaye sighed, rubbing her temples. "I understand. I hate to do it, but I think I need a recharge as well. I can't do anything until I hear back from some of my contacts so…" She stood up and stretched. "I'd definitely have a clearer mind if I got a little sleep."

She still felt guilty, though. Flint could be out there, hurt…or worse. However, she wouldn't do him much good if she was dead on her feet, a little voice warned her. A watched inbox yields no results, or at least answers, she thought with a glare at her computer.


	2. Chapter 1

The rubble brought out the worst of her imagination. If Duke gave her one more sympathetic look, she was going to strangle him, she thought angrily. It was better to keep the anger on the surface than to admit to the other emotions that were churning inside her. She didn't want to acknowledge the despair and hopelessness she felt as each lead turned into a dead end.

It was their last day. Hawk was already calling them back since they had experienced some narrow misses themselves. Already, their small team had been ambushed and they had barely gotten out alive. It was almost as Hawk had predicted – the initial explosion had been a net cast to trap other members of GI Joe….except they were on to them, and fortunately, had stayed at least one step ahead.

She kicked angrily at a rock in the mass of rubble, upset that she couldn't do anything more. Somewhere out there, Flint and his team could be lying hurt, being tortured…or worse. What could she do about it? The way their luck had been, absolutely nothing!

"I know he's still out there," she mumbled, more to herself, but Duke overheard and came to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I know. I feel the same, but we can't stay. That's what they want us to do, and if we give in to them…well, it'll be playing right into their hands." Through the gruff tone, she could hear the pain he was feeling as well.

She turned away from the destruction, not wanting to shed the tear that was threatening in her eyes. Most likely they were being watched, and she had to remain strong. Hawk had trusted that she'd maintain a professional tone – it was why he had sent her.

Duke looked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of a chopper's rotors cutting through the air.

"That's our ride," he told her, giving her shoulder another squeeze, as if warning her there would be no argument. It was their time to go. They had to play their side to the enemy as well.

She sat with fists clenched on the ride back to friendlier territory, ignoring the bleak war zone beneath her. There had to be a way to convince Hawk that a small team, possibly even a one-woman team, could be sent back. There had to be something they were missing! She was determined to find it. Hadn't she always had the ability to blend in anywhere? She knew the dialect of the region fairly well and wouldn't stand out. Surely he had to see she was their best choice of finding out what happened, of bringing their boys home.

Hawk, however, disagreed. "You're too emotionally involved," he told her in his office later. "You're not thinking clearly. I'm sorry, Allie, I really am. I know how it is with you and Flint. Hell, I know how it is with the whole team! Don't you think I'm upset at our loss? Until we can negotiate with these damn rebels, we're going to have to hold back. I can't afford to lose any more of our team!"

She knew he was right, but she had to keep arguing her point. "Sir, you know as well as I do that I'm the team's best hope. Emotions or not, I can get the job done and get our boys home safe. If I can't get them home myself, I can at least locate where they're being held."

Hawk shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Allie," he began, not wanting to say the words, "we have considered the possibility that they didn't survive the explosion. We have no reason to believe that they would have left their base of operations. They were clearly compromised and we found evidence that they were indeed, there, at least right before the explosion."

Her fists clenched again, but fortunately it was beneath Hawk's level of eyesight. The last thing she needed was to be reprimanded for disrespecting her superior officer.

"Sir, I again, disagree." She leaned forward, pressing her argument. "The contacts I have in the area….I haven't heard from all of them yet. Let me gather some more information and…."

Hawk waved his hand and she stopped. "Lady Jaye," he said, a forceful tone in his voice. "Enough. If you want to work with your contacts, that's fine. However, I am not sending you nor any of the Joe team out there for the meanwhile. We **will** wait until we get clearance from the DOD. It's considered a war zone at this moment and as such, is not cleared for our team. That is final!"

She bit her lip to keep the words from spilling out. She didn't need a court martial at this point.

Instead, she let her body language speak for her as she got up, her back stiff, her hands at her sides, and marched out without another word.

She'd work with her contacts, find out what they knew. If she had the right intell, then she'd go from there. If it meant leaving GI Joe to go out on her own, then so be it. She'd use her own funds, if necessary.

They all acted as if they walked on eggshells around her. Not that they saw much of her, really. Lady Jaye burrowed herself up in her office, working night and day on finding information. Hawk understood and hadn't assigned her to any of the missions the past two months. He was as concerned as the rest, but knew that without the DOD's clearance, his hands were tied. He knew that at least this way, she was feeling like she was doing something. The last thing he needed was her going rogue on him.

It was taking too long, she sighed, running her hand through her hair, her fingers getting caught in a tangle. It had gotten longer since she hadn't taken the time to get it cut. Her clothes hung on her as she rarely got enough to eat, other than what Scarlett forced her to. She knew her friends were worried. She just felt it wasn't as important as finding out where the hell their guys were. She slept and showered when she needed to, got enough food in her to keep her energy level up, and exercised when forced to go to Beach Head's PT sessions.

She leaned forward, intently reading the email she had been sent. "Bingo!" she whispered, wondering if this is what she had waited for these past months. Hitting print, she drummed her fingers on the desk, waiting while the words embedded themselves on the paper.

She was in Hawk's office in a matter of moments, thrusting the paper in front of him.

He read it, his brow wrinkling as he read the part that had gotten her blood pumping for the first time in months.

He looked up at her, frowning. "While this is heartening, it doesn't change anything. I can't…"

"No, you can't," she interrupted. "I realize that." She paused, knowing it had finally come to this. "I hereby surrender my commission as a member of the elite force known as GI Joe." She handed him the other piece of paper she had been holding.

"I can't take this!" Hawk declared angrily. "Allie, you're taking this too far!"

She placed her hands on his desk, leaning forward. "With all due respect, Clayton, I can locate the boys and bring them home. Whether it's as an official member of the American military or as an independent agent, so be it." She straightened, crossing her arms and looking at him.

Hawk sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Allie, I know how you feel about Dash, I really do, but don't you think this is taking this to the extreme a bit? Things have died down in that region, so I'm pretty sure the DOD…."

"Will drag their butts as they normally do," she interrupted in a harsh tone. "Don't you see? If fighting in that area has settled, then that means they're probably on the move! Now is our time to get in there! Otherwise, we may have lost any leads we can get!"

Hawk sighed. "Let me see what I can do. I can't promise you anything," he told her, his eyes tired but understanding as he picked up the phone receiver on his desk, "but I'll try. That I can promise." He held up her resignation letter. "I'm going to pretend that this is buried deep within a pile on my desk and we won't talk of it again."

She couldn't help the satisfied smile that crept onto her face. "Yes, sir." In a more serious tone, she added softly, "Thanks."

He waved her as he asked to be connected to his contact at the DOD. She left his office, crossing her fingers that finally, the ball could get rolling. She only hoped it wasn't too late.


	3. Chapter 2

_Four Years Later…_

"We've found something," the now familiar voice told her over the line. "I think you need to come."

She found herself glancing at her calendar, then rolled her eyes. Like she couldn't rearrange things for something like this! Her heartbeat quickened as she wondered if four years of searching and waiting were finally going to pay off.

"I need to make arrangements, then I'll be there…."

"I've arranged to have Sharpshooter pick you up. He'll be there by 0800." There was a pause. "I assume you want to be in on the takedown?"

Her voice was cool. "Of course," she replied, knowing they had made these arrangements years ago. "Are you certain…"

"It's him. I can't say anything more except he's alive. Barely. We've already taken care of it. The hunt's closing in."

She glanced at her service revolver and, as if reading her mind, he stated, "We'll outfit you once you're here."

There was a click, and she knew he had disconnected.

Chills ran through her as she knew the time was close. Briefly, she closed her eyes. Over the years, they had been so close, only to lose the trail over and over again. Finally, they had them trapped.

Opening her eyes, she got to work. Picking up the phone, she got her two weeks she needed without a problem. They all knew what this meant for her, and she knew she would have been offered more time if they had been able to spare the manpower.

The next call was harder.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up. This could be nothing," she warned, "but well, I couldn't just not let you know." Her tone was apologetic, but she could hear her own excitement bubbling to the surface.

"What can we do?"

She smiled, relieved. Trust Martha to jump in and be willing to do anything. His parents had been a godsend these past few years.

Before she could answer, Martha continued. "What about Katie?"

Allie bit her lip. Katie might present a complication.

"I was kind of hoping I could leave her with you."

There was a silence on the line, and Allie flinched. Had she offended his mother by implying she was going alone?

"We'd be more than happy to watch Katie, but shouldn't we be there as well?" Her voice had grown considerably cooler.

Allie knew she had to do damage control.

"At this point, they're not even sure this is it. I'd rather us not all go, and then be disappointed."

She knew the argument was lame, but miraculously, it seemed to work.

Martha sighed. "I know, dear. I'm just as anxious to have him home, safe, as you are. We'll be more than happy to watch Katie until you can bring him home. Better yet, until you can send for us." There was another pause. "You _will_ send for us?"

"I'm hoping we'll be able to bring him home."

"Ah, yes, don't we all," sighed Martha. "You drop Katie here after preschool with her things. We'll take care of her and you'll take care of our boy."

Allie smiled as she hung up. With that taken care of, she felt much better. She had glossed over most of the details with Martha. No need to alarm his mother about the possible state her son might be in.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced at the text message. Frowning, she sent a quick reply, thanking her friend for the intell.

Her expression was bitter. Trust the government to step in when they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, trying to take credit. She'd see about that.

She was packed and ready to go, standing in the field behind her house that held the small, crude landing strip. Katie had been delivered to her grandparents, being told that her mother had to go away on a small trip, but that she'd be back soon with a surprise. At least Allie hoped it would be soon and she wouldn't be empty-handed.

She scanned the skies above, knowing that Sharpshooter would probably be flying the latest MARS prototype. Her family's business had been outfitting her small mercenary team as part of the deal these past years. Made up of former specialists, including a few former SEALS, they worked for the Foundation.

It was the creation of the Foundation that had prevented her from going completely broke these past few years. She had to give her own mother credit for the idea. Seeing how fast Allie had been going through her trust fund in her search for the missing team, she had rallied her wealthy friends and contacts to contribute to a fund that not only helped Allie fund her search, but also reached out to other families in the same position.

Allie had used her own experience to help others through the process and since its creation, the Foundation had helped over a hundred soldiers and their families find and recover from hostage and POW situations. It ran independently now, only needing help from its founder periodically. The mercenaries that Allie had hired to help her in her search now helped others through the Foundation as well.

Allie was grateful for her mother's support and the fact that she had accepted her daughter into their family with open arms. Finding herself pregnant had not been part of the plan, and had stopped Allie's search in its tracks. She soon found that instead of resenting the complication, it had been motivation to keep searching. Having a small part of Flint with her, always, had helped through the times when she had just about given up hope. Katie was her reminder that there was always hope.

She smiled as she thought of her precocious daughter. At three, she was quite the ball of energy! She had also been a blessing to Flint's parents as well. Allie had moved closer to them, realizing they needed a part of Flint as she herself did. Helping raise their granddaughter had eased some of the pain they felt about their missing son.


	4. Chapter 3

She saw rather than heard the jet approach. She slung the duffel over her shoulder and made her way to the jet, eyeing the design with approval. Her cousin, Sharpshooter, nodded at her.

"You ready?" he asked unnecessarily.

The look she gave him had him chuckling. "Yeah, Ranger said you'd be like that. Like Ian's new design?" he asked, changing the subject. "Wait till you see what this baby can do!"

She was surprised at the speed, but shouldn't have been. Her other cousin, Ian, was the top designer at MARS for a reason. She had been surprised when Sharpshooter had asked to join her team when it had formed years ago, but was grateful. He was their liaison to MARS' availability of weaponry and vehicles. Their team had become the field testers for several designs. Fortunately, most of them had been successful.

"How is he?" she asked after a long period of silence where each was lost in their own thoughts.

Sharpshooter glanced at her, trying to read her emotions.

"It's not good," he finally admitted. "We medi-vacced him as soon as we assessed the situation. They had basically abandoned him. They knew we were close and cared about their own skins more than any prisoner. However, we have them cornered. We were just waiting on you before starting the party." His tone was bitter, thinking about the condition they had found the prisoner. If he made it through the next 24 hours, it'd be a miracle.

Allie didn't say anything, just stared stonily ahead.

Finally, she spoke. "Can I see him or do we need to get to work first?"

Sharpshooter mentally winced, knowing the plan Ranger had formed and he had to implement. He couldn't say he 100% agreed. Ranger had wanted Allie to see the mess that was her boyfriend, then use that anger against the terrorists. While anger was a powerful emotion, he wasn't so sure Ranger's plan would backfire. Even Allie may not have that much strength, he thought about his cousin.

"Yeah, but it has to be quick. He's in quarantine right now, but you can probably swing permission to see him. They put him in a medically induced coma."

He didn't want to give more details than that. They lapsed into silence again for the remainder of the flight.

Ranger met them at the landing strip. "I knew you'd want to see him first. The boys are holding the fort until we get there, but we still need to hurry."

She nodded, understanding. The government had been well bribed to let them come and go in the private airport without question, but she wasn't surprised when Sharpshooter took off as soon as she disembarked.

She followed Ranger to a small helicopter waiting behind a building. Climbing in, he flew over the city, landing on the helipad at the top of the hospital – something the Foundation had found very useful to create.

Ranger glanced at her as they entered the building. "I'll warn you now. They worked him over pretty good over the years, and it looks like they gave him a final beating before abandoning him. We're lucky we found him in time."

She prepared for the worst, based on Sharpshooter's and now Ranger's words. She knew they were both trying to help, and she appreciated their concern.

They stopped at the floor where the more critically injured were housed. Allie was all too familiar with the facility since the Foundation staffed it. It was used by other governments and military as well for their wounded because of its reputation. They paid well for it, too.

She followed Ranger silently, stopping behind him as he paused at a door with a large red sign stating that the area was under quarantine.

He handed her gloves and a mask from a small table in the hallway, and they made their way into the room.

She couldn't hold back the gasp when she saw him. Most of his face was bandaged, but what wasn't under wraps was swollen and red. She could see the scars along his arms where they had obviously cut him over the years. Some had healed and faded, while others seemed to be covered in a white paste. There was a mass of tubes leading to various parts of his body, along with a heart monitor that gave a small but steady beep, the waves recorded on a small screen. Her eyes followed the tube that helped him breathe. She was grateful the rest of him was covered by a blanket. Even then, it seemed like a deflated version of the Dash she knew.

A nurse sat in the corner, writing notes on a chart. She had looked up as they had entered, but Ranger had shaken his head, and she had lowered her eyes back to her work.

Allie was grateful she couldn't see the rest of his body. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of the misery and pain he must have encountered over the years. With the empathy came a large burst of anger. What kind of monsters were these people that did this to someone, that held on to him for over four years? And for what? They had never tried to negotiate a trade or taken credit for the capture. No, instead over the years, they had released bodies of the original GI Joe team, leaving them in alleyways to be found, cast off like yesterday's garbage.

Inexplicably, two years ago they had released Marvin, codenamed Roadblock, who had been part of Flint's missing team. While he had a few injuries, it was nothing compared to Flint lying before her now. If Ranger hadn't told her it was him, she wouldn't have believed him.

Unfortunately, they had drugged Marvin and left him on a train of all places, so he was not able to help them locate the cell. With some counseling, Marvin chose to return to a civilian life where he was happily engaged and running a restaurant in his hometown. He and Allie kept in touch, but he never could shake the guilt he felt for being released while Flint was still captured. At least at the time, he was able to confirm that Flint was alive. His descriptions of the places where they had been held had also been a help, and soon the team was able to start tracking a pattern.

They had always seemed one step behind. Until now.

"Let me see the chart," she said, surprised to find her voice raspy. The nurse got up and handed it to her, nodding respectfully. Everyone in the hospital knew who she was and her work with the foundation. Just as everyone knew how precious the person was to her lying in the bed.

The chart felt like a book. As she flipped through and read page after page of injuries and illnesses, her anger grew. She itched to get her hands on the group that had done this to him, to exact justice in her own way. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she read the extent and probable cause of some of the injuries.

Allie looked up at Ranger. She nodded, and he was pleased to see the anger in her glittering green eyes. He had known that this little side trip would help fuel her fire, which would be very beneficial in what they were about to do.

She handed back the chart to the nurse without a word, nodding her thanks, knowing that at this point, she couldn't speak. He followed her out of the room, trying not to look too pleased when she ripped off the mask and gloves.

"Let's go," she snapped, her voice hard, her hands clenched.


	5. Chapter 4

Ranger led the way up to the helipad where there was a small military chopper waiting for them – another MARS design that was built for stealth.

"It's not too far from here," Ranger told her. "About 30 minutes west."

He handed her the gear and she stripped down as the chopper took off, not caring about vanity. She had worked with this unit many times before and although she was the only female, she was part of the brotherhood.

Ranger admired how she had kept herself in shape, even with her civilian career, before he looked away and gave her privacy. The kid had gotten in the way of things, but he also knew Allie had enjoyed keeping her hand in things and had sent the kid to her grandparents on several occasions to join them on a mission.

He had enjoyed having her around. Not only was she a welcome distraction, but she was sharp, and her linguistic skills had come in handy more times than not. Most of the team spoke some form of crude Arabic, but he had always admired how easily she had fit in to any of the cultures they had experienced.

She joined him, clothed all in black, her weapon at the ready. He nodded, but left her to her own thoughts. He wanted her to brood on the situation, to let the anger build. He wanted her to deal with the ringleader that they had cornered. It would be good for her to vent her emotions in a physical way. That, and he was curious as to how she would do it.

The chopper dropped to the outskirts of a small village that looked abandoned, but Allie knew better. Chances were, the locals had sensed the standoff and had taken off for the safety of the caves in the hills. That was fine by her. She didn't want any interference in the revenge she would take tonight.

Sharpshooter met them.

"They were getting restless and we had to take care of a few of them," he said apologetically. "We saved the leader, though."

Allie nodded, her eyes narrowed, her hand tightening on her weapon. With her other, she felt for the knife she knew was always stored in the vest.

Ranger smiled in the dark. Everything was coming together.

The three entered the house, Sharpshooter nudging aside one of the bodies as they walked down the narrow hallway.

"Down here," he said, nodding at the stairs which led down to a crudely made basement.

The other members of the small team were waiting down there. Allie nodded at the other three that made up the team.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice cold. Tank nodded towards a closed door. Allie didn't know the actual names of most of the team members since each called one another by their code name - they had christened her "Princess" as a joke. They of course knew who she was.

She entered the room slowly, assessing the area. The man in the middle of the room could have fit into any culture. She was sure that's what made him so successful in being able to hide himself all these years. They had never been able to get a clear description and she could see why. His features were not very memorable. Only the sullen look he gave her showed her that the man she stood facing was the mastermind of the terrorist cell.

He was tied to the chair and tried to look indifferent as she set her gun on the table in front of her, then drew out a wicked looking knife from her jacket.

"I'm sure you've heard of an eye for an eye," she began in his native tongue. He looked surprised for a moment before quickly masking it. "In my native country, you would be drawn and quartered. I fear that's too good for you." She stroked the knife and gave him a sweet smile. He started to relax, which was his fatal mistake. Never underestimate the power or imagination of a woman scorned, she thought, picking up the knife and approaching him.

Outside the room, Ranger smiled as he heard the screaming begin. Never underestimate the power of revenge, he thought, lighting up his cigarette.

_A/N: I debated putting this chapter in, but decided it needed to be said. Figured I'd keep the rating a "T" and leave the rest to the imagination!_


	6. Chapter 5

"Duke here."

"They found him. I want you to head out there and check things out."

"Yes, sir. Any other directions?"

"See if he's salvageable. We weren't able to convince Roadblock to rejoin. Flint's a stronger soldier though, with an ingrained sense of duty." There was a pause. "Take care of any distractions he might have."

Duke hung up the receiver, frowning. Maybe he should have joined Allie when she resigned her commission. He hadn't liked the direction things had gone when Hawk had retired. He had stuck with GI Joe through its several reincarnations. The DOD seemed to have different ideas on how to manage their special task force. He couldn't say he agreed with the latest commander, who had a "take no prisoners" attitude and treated his soldiers as more machine than human.

While he was pleased he was being sent to check on Flint, he didn't like the fact that he was to determine if he was "salvageable." There had been an uproar when Roadblock had refused to rejoin GI Joe when he was rescued. Duke and Lifeline had argued that he was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and needed time to recuperate…not jump into military service. Duke had pulled some of his own strings to have Marvin honorably discharged once his friend had confided in him that he was done with the military. No need to tarnish his years of service just because some dumbass got it in his head that once a Joe, always a Joe.

Oh, and Allie's Foundation. That was a sore spot for the DOD. Her Foundation had discovered and rescued more POWs and hostages than the DOD was comfortable with. If some of the big wigs in Washington weren't staunch supporters, it would have been buried long ago.

Duke smiled, proud of what Allie had accomplished. Now, she was finally going to be reunited with Flint. It was about damned time. Salvageable. Obviously his commander had some intelligence on Flint's condition. Duke's smile turned to a frown. He'd have to step carefully around Allie. He was pretty sure she wanted Flint home with her and their daughter. He doubted she would want him signing up again for service. She still had a sore spot for GI Joe and the DOD after they had tried to stop her from her investigation. If it hadn't been for Hawk's support, she could have been court martialed. He chuckled, thinking of his current commander's face when Allie had told the board he had been on to shove it up their ass when they had tried to stop her from resigning her commission. She had thrown in her association with MARS as well as her family's influence in Washington, which had effectively stopped any arguments. No, they had not wanted to deal with someone with such powerful connections…that and a woman who had been 8 months pregnant at the time!

He sighed, gathering up a few things in his room, donning his dress uniform. Not that Allie would care for the pomp, but he knew it was expected of him by his CO. He had a thing for proper etiquette. Shaking his head, he wondered why he kept getting passed over for the CO position. Surely he had been with GI Joe long enough as second in command to rise to the top position! While Beach Head was content with the second, Duke had to admit to himself that if he got passed over one more time, he might be resigning his own commission. Maybe Hawk had it right when he had retired. He really hadn't been that old, well, not physically. Hawk had confided in him it was the political horseshit he couldn't stand anymore.

Thoughtfully, he climbed into his jet, punching in the coordinates for his destination. It was something to think about, he supposed. For now, he'd concentrate on getting his friend home in one piece.


	7. Chapter 6

After about an hour, she emerged. She had wrapped the knife and gun up in a cloth and handed it to Ranger, knowing he'd take care of it.

"What about him?" Tank asked, nodding at the room behind her.

She shrugged. "Let the dogs take care of him," she said, her tone expressionless.

Sharpshooter led her outside, where she drew in a deep breath of fresh air. Better than the stench of the basement and the acrid smell of blood. She didn't feel guilty for what she'd done. No, not after seeing and reading what they had done to Flint. She had debated on leaving the monster alive, letting him live with his deformities, but had quickly decided that it was better to let him die. Granted, it would be a slow and painful death, she smiled bitterly. If there was one thing she had learned from hanging with the team, it had been to not let sleeping dogs lie. A dead enemy never put a bullet in your back.

She stumbled, suddenly exhausted, her cousin catching her arm. Ranger flanked her other side.

"Let's get you to bed," Ranger said, and she sent him a sidelong glance.

He smiled. "I'm flattered, but I figured you need an undisturbed sleep. We've got rooms not far from here."

She rolled her eyes. "Sounds good," she simply said. Over the years, she and Ranger had indulged in some harmless flirting. He had always known where her heart lay, and neither had ever taken anything seriously. She felt a flash of guilt, envisioning Flint lying in the hospital bed.

"Maybe I should head back to the hospital," she murmured as they made their way to their ride.

"Princess, what good is it going to do if you're exhausted? They have him in a medically induced coma, he's under quarantine…you're better off getting some sleep in a real bed, not curled up in a chair in a lounge. He's not going to awake before you can get there in the morning."

She nodded, knowing what he was saying was true, but still felt the stab of guilt.

Her cousin pulled her closer to him, giving Ranger a look over her head. "She'll be staying in my room," he said, his voice firm.

Ranger gave him a smile and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Scot."

She was too exhausted to argue the point with either one of them, and let her cousin lead her away.

"Thanks," she said as her cousin helped her into his room later. He nodded, closing the door behind them. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was hesitating.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she was looking too much into things.

"It's just that," he began, then paused, running his hand down her arm. "Just be careful with Ranger, okay? Don't be alone with him."

Allie smiled her thanks. "Eric," she said softly, using her cousin's given name, "I appreciate it, but I can handle myself."

He gave her a fleeting smile, kissed her on the top of the head and bid her goodnight.

"Where will you stay?" she asked, concerned, knowing he had to be tired.

"I'm bunking with one of the other guys. No worries, cousin. You need your beauty sleep." He gave her a teasing smile this time. "You look like hell."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks," she replied, rolling her eyes as he closed the door behind him. She only bothered to take her shoes off before climbing in, barely able to keep her eyes open.

She slept for 12 hours.


	8. Chapter 7

The smell of coffee slowly permeated her dreamless sleep.

It slowly pulled her out of her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw her cousin peering down at her.

"Thought that might get your attention. Figured you needed more than tea to get you out of your slumber."

"How long have I been out?" she asked groggily as she sat up, her thoughts clouded.

"Better part of the day. Figured you needed it. You've been under a bit of stress."

He handed her the mug and she took a sip, then grimaced.

"Hey, it's not gourmet, sorry, but it'll wake you!" he grinned. "Best we can do for now. You might want to get up and get showered," he told her. "Seems your boy has woken up." He placed her bag on the bed. "In spells, rather, but they've determined he's going to make it. 'Course, he's got a long road ahead of him. But, you know that."

"He woke up?" she repeated, her head beginning to clear. There was a throbbing pain behind her left ear, but the coffee and shower would probably wash that away, she thought.

Her cousin held his hands up. "I don't know any other details than what I told you. I'll leave you to your shower. There's a café downstairs. I'll meet you there when you're done and take you on over to the hospital."

_He woke up!_ she kept repeating to herself as she took her shower. _He's going to be okay._ Granted, she was disappointed she hadn't been there when he did, but Ranger had been right. What good would she have done in the condition she'd been in?

Memories of the day before were sporadic. She winced as she let the hot water hit her back, wondering if she wanted to remember the details. It was like she had been in a blind rage. Well, no, not blind – more like a cold rage. She sighed. Maybe if her mind were trying to black it out, then she should let it. She did still feel a sense of satisfaction, and she pushed the guilt away that raised its head as she thought about the morality of what she had done.

Sighing again, she turned the water off and grabbed the towel. Best to focus on what lay ahead. Dash had a long road of recovery in front of him. She planned to be there to support him every step of the way.

She paused as she dried her hair. What if he didn't want her around? What if he had changed during his incarceration? What if he discovered that he didn't love her anymore?

She thought again of the ring she had found in his things when she had picked them up from Duke. Had he really been going to propose to her? Why else would he have had a woman's diamond ring in his possession? She had returned it to his mother, who had smiled and insisted she keep it with his things that had found its way into Allie's home. If he had felt that strongly about her then, surely it hadn't changed in four years.

She shook her head. Best not to dwell on the "what ifs." They had a child together. Granted, she had no idea how to announce that to him. Surely she would know the right time.

She finished dressing, pushing the doubts from her mind. If anything, she hoped he recognized her. She had no idea what type of mindset he'd be in. Working with victims before, she knew that shock could still play a factor, even after all this time. It was one of the reasons the Foundation had some of the best counselors on hand to deal with these types of situations, both for the family and the victim.

She glanced at her image in the mirror. She hadn't changed much over the past four years. Sure, she had let her hair grow longer. More for convenience than style. She had pulled it back into a French braid, something she did often, to keep it out of her face. She had dressed simply in jeans and a nice shirt – a little more casual than Dash was used to seeing her, but it was part of her everyday outfit anymore. Gone were the trendy little designer outfits she had worn in her earlier days. No money for them and not very practical, she thought with a shrug.

Making a face at herself, she turned from the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she knew her cousin had wanted her to meet him in the café. Surely she hadn't taken that long.

She carefully opened the door, her caution more from years of habit than current suspicion, and found Ranger standing outside the door.

"What's up?" she asked, going for a casual pose. They had been friendly over the years, but there was always something about him that had warning bells clanging in her head.

"I'm driving you to the hospital. You ready?"

She frowned. "I thought…."

"Something came up," he shrugged. "Not a big deal. Unless, of course, you don't trust me," he added with a sly grin.

"It's not that," she said, more serious than him, shaking her head. "Eric usually lets me know…."

"There wasn't any time. You ready?" he repeated again. "From what I understand, Prince Charming's already awakened, and you weren't there to greet him," he said in a dry voice.

She frowned again. "Let me just grab a few things." He watched as she gathered her phone, a set of keys, and a notepad and put it in her large purse. Glancing at his watch, he wondered how much longer she was going to take.

"I'm ready," she said after a few moments where she spent time looking around the room, making sure she wasn't missing anything. She had already put her toiletries back in her duffel bag she had brought with her.

They traveled in silence to the hospital, Allie feeling a bit uneasy about the whole situation. Ranger was on the Alpha team, surely he could be trusted. There were three teams, really, that helped with extraction, appropriately named Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. While all three teams were strong, it was Alpha team that handled the more delicate situations. That being said, most of them were to be trusted. Eric wouldn't have him on the team if it wasn't so.

She mentally breathed a sigh of relief as they approached the gate to the hospital. While the Foundation was American-based, it had become more international in its clientele. One of their supporters and allies was the German government, which granted them the license for the hospital and some of the more radical treatments that they sometimes had to perform on the victims.

She bit her lip in a familiar nervous gesture as the elevator climbed to Dash's floor. Ranger chuckled.

"Surely the princess isn't nervous about seeing her prince, is she? I thought this was a sure thing."

She gave him a brief smile. "Nothing is ever sure, is it?" she answered cryptically.

Approaching his room, she saw his doctor just leaving. He looked up at her and nodded.

"I assume you've heard the news," he simply said, with a nod.

She nodded. "Doctor, I know you're busy, but I have a few questions."

"Of course," he answered. She was well known in this hospital and after helping victims over the years, he'd be surprised if she didn't. She of all people knew what type of trauma some of their patients had suffered. "Let's talk in my office."

She felt torn. She wanted to see him, but knew that this also needed to be done. Giving a sigh, she followed the doctor around the corner where his office was located.

Ranger watched her go, then, out of curiosity, started towards the door of the room. His path was interrupted when he heard a deep voice behind him. He passed by the door and out of the corner of his eye, watched a blonde-haired man walk right in and swing the door closed behind him. From the bearing of the stranger, he was no doctor - he had military written all over him.

Not wanting anything to happen to her guy before Allie returned, Ranger positioned himself near enough to the partially opened door to eavesdrop. After all, they hadn't gone through years of searching to have it taken out all in one moment!


	9. Chapter 8

"Doctor, how is he? Mentally, I mean?" She decided to get right to the point. If his mind wasn't sound….

"Physically, as you know," Dr. Smythe, "he has a rough road ahead of him. He'll need several surgeries to reconstruct his face. Now that the worst has passed, we'll be able to start on that. I'm also concerned about several infections he has with his lacerations. We had to reset his one leg and arm. He'll also need some extensive physical therapy to build up his muscle tone as well. But," he smiled, "that's not what you asked, is it?"

She shook her head, waiting for him to continue.

He leaned back in his chair, regarding her thoughtfully. "As you know, he's only been awake a short time, and in that time, he's been weak, but after a few basic tests, we can tell that there wasn't any extensive brain damage. I'm afraid I can't make a call as to his emotional state. At first, he wasn't sure where he was. Once he was told he was in a safe place, in a hospital, he seemed to accept that. He did ask about his injuries. We had no reason to hide that from him, so told him what he needed to know." He shrugged again. "As you well know, there are a gambit of emotions he'll be experiencing. The more familiar things, the more familiar faces will help. You and Hauser…."

She sat up, interrupting, "Duke? Conrad Hauser is here?"

Dr. Smythe looked taken aback. "Well, of course. He was the commander of your unit, correct?"

"Not quite the commander," she muttered angrily. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Smythe, I really appreciate it," she said, flashing him a bright smile. No need to drag him into her past grievances.

She hurried down the hallway and spotted Ranger outside Flint's door.

He looked up as she approached, even though she had made no sound.

"Duke's in there," he told her, without her even asking. "I can't pick up quite everything, but so far, it's been nothing more than a friendly chat."

"Thanks," she muttered, trying to calm her nerves. It was bad enough she was facing Flint after four years…..with Duke on top of it….

Ranger patted her shoulder. "Just call if you need backup," he said, then wandered off down the hall.

"Thanks," she muttered again, then after taking a deep breath, she gave a quiet knock on the door.

"…..on our fourth commander," Duke was finishing as she entered the room. Obviously the knock hadn't been heard by either one of the two occupants.

She gave a quick prayer of encouragement, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. Stupid, she knew, to be so nervous! This is Dash, after all!

Duke saw her first and stopped mid-sentence. "Allie!" he said, a smile spreading across his face.

She nodded at him, then turned her attention towards the bed. There he was, sitting up, looking at her with shock.

She didn't know what to say. Welcome back seemed pretty stupid, but not as ridiculous as her soft, "Hi," she finally managed to say.

"Hi," he answered back, a guarded look on his face.

"Um, I was here earlier, but you were still pretty out of it," she added lamely, wanting to fill in the silence that had descended up on the room. "I'm glad you're awake now," she finished, approaching his bed with a soft smile. Sure he was still bandaged and still looking like hell, but this was the man she loved, the man she had spent the last four years searching for. Why was she nervous?

The guarded look remained in his eye. "I wasn't so sure if you'd be here," he replied, his voice raspy. He tried to sit up, but flinched. She leaned in to help him, but he held a hand up and she stopped.

"I can do it!" he replied angrily, managing to get himself in a sitting position. "From what I understand, you've helped enough."

She was confused and hurt by his angry tone. She glanced at Duke for help, but saw him also looking puzzled. Obviously, he hadn't had this kind of reaction from Flint.

"I don't quite…" she began, but he interrupted her again.

"Duke, do you mind if we have a minute alone?" he asked, his attention on his friend and former fellow commander.

Duke nodded, and Allie received a small smile from him and a pat on the shoulder. She repressed a sigh at her second one of the night.

She turned her attention back to Flint, still confused by his anger. Granted, she had wondered if this would be a possibility, but for him to be angry just with her…well, it didn't make much sense to her. She had thought if his reaction would be anger, it would be towards everyone and his situation, not isolated.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "No, I have a few things to say to you, and then you can go."

She closed her mouth, then turned and pulled a seat nearer to the bed, sitting and crossing her arms in a defensive gesture. She waited quietly for him to begin, trying to hide the hurt and confusion from her face.

She was like a mask, he thought contemptuously, watching her. She always could hide any emotion she had – she was the best liar, the best poker face he had ever met. How he had let her play him, he still didn't know.

"I'm sure you came running when you heard I was here - maybe from guilt, or from another emotion. Truth is, I don't want you here. I don't want you in my life. Duke tells me you're out of GI Joe, which is fine by me, since I'm planning on rejoining once I'm able." His voice was cold, his tone bitter.

She couldn't help the tears that were filling her eyes. "Dash, I don't understand," she began, "what happened between us?"

"What happened or what didn't happen? I had four years…._four years_ to sit there and do nothing else but think. I'm not sure what you did in your four years, and honestly, I don't care. I just want to make it clear to you that I don't consider you part of my life anymore. You can go on back to wherever it is you are now and keep living that life. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

She opened her mouth to speak, but decided to bite back the angry words. Didn't he realize she had been searching for him all this time? That she had, more than once, risked her own life for his? That she had created this whole Foundation based on the expense and knowledge earned she had discovered in this journey?

Her anger overrode the hurt and confusion she was feeling.

"Well, _Warrant Officer Faireborn_," she answered sarcastically after he had finished speaking and was looking at her expectantly, "you're right. I'm no longer in GI Joe, but in the private sector. Before I leave however, I guess you need to know something. I certainly wouldn't want you to find out by other means," she said sarcastically, pulling out a photograph from her purse. "And don't think I'm asking for anything because of this. I certainly wouldn't want anything from you," she snapped, handing him the photograph.

He looked at the picture of the dark-haired little girl, then looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. "You're not saying she's mine."

"I am. Remember that last weekend?"

His eyes still narrowed, he snapped, "We made sure to use something."

"Yeah, I know," she answered, hating the way her voice sounded, but knowing it was more defense mechanism than her own feelings. "Remember that cut I had a couple weeks earlier? Turns out antibiotics kind of mess with birth control. Nine months later, there's Katie."

His eyes started to soften as he heard the name, but hardened so quickly, she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. "She's not mine," he repeated again, thrusting the photograph back at her.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter what you think," she said, hoping her tone sounded indifferent. "She's mine, and that's all that matters. I just wouldn't want to be accused of holding anything out on you."

"Well, if that's all, you can go. Tell Duke he can come back in," Flint said, matching her tone and settling himself back down slowly. He closed his eyes in dismissal.

As she started to storm out of the room, his voice stopped her. "I'm sorry you got knocked up. It was just sex, after all. If it hadn't been you, it would have been with another female recruit. You understand that, right?"

Without another word, she left, knowing her control was fragile at best at this point.

She let her anger breeze past Duke, who looked at her in concern. "Allie, are you okay?"

"Fine," she answered, tight-lipped, trying not to lose it. "He wants you to come back in," she added, gesturing back towards the room. With that being said, she strode past him.

Ranger caught her as she barreled around the corner. He took one look at her face and knew. Glancing around, he found an empty room and pulled her in as her control slipped. As the door shut behind them, and as he held her in his arms, she began to sob.


	10. Chapter 9

He felt like the biggest asshole in the world. He had lied to the one woman he had loved most in the world. When she had shown him the photograph, when he had heard she had named their daughter Katie…it had weakened his resolve.

Thank god Allie was still the same and when backed into a corner, would come out spitting and fighting! Otherwise, he couldn't have gone through with it.

God, she had looked amazing! Her hair was longer and he liked the way she had it pulled back. He had wanted to grab her and just hold her to him…letting the four years of separation just melt away.

But they couldn't, could they.

No, after he had heard the extent of his injuries, as well as the massive rehabilitation…..it wasn't fair to her to be with him. She was a vibrant woman who needed the same in a man, in a lover. He flinched at that last word. As much as he didn't want to see her with anyone else, it was for the best.

Plus, if Duke was right, GI Joe wanted him, even if it was behind a desk until he was fully healed. What other prospect did he have? He was a broken man. He didn't need her to try to pick up all the pieces and put them back together.

No, a woman like that didn't go four years without companionship, he thought, letting the bitterness rise up. She looked damn good for someone who was supposed to have searched for him all these years. At least she had, according to Duke. She had resigned her position because Hawk wouldn't let her search for the missing team, for him. How long had that lasted? Once it cut into her trust fund? While Allie had never flaunted her money, he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to work for a living, going from paycheck to paycheck. She hadn't been raised that way, and he was pretty sure she couldn't survive that way, either!

Duke entered the room, looking confused.

"You okay?" he asked, not sure what he was going to find. Allie had looked too stiff leaving the room….knowing those two, he thought he'd have some time on his hands as they "reunited." Instead, after a few minutes, Allie had left, looking upset and angry.

"Sure, fine, never better," Flint replied sarcastically, then smiled to soften the tone. "Had better days, actually. So, tell me more about what's happened since I've been gone."

Duke looked uncomfortable. "Look, Dash, it's none of my business what goes on between you and Allie, but…"

"You're right," Flint interrupted, "it's not your business."

He sighed. "Look, we thought there was something there, but really, it was never more than a physical relationship. I'm sorry she had a kid – that wasn't something we planned and I thought we had done better to prevent that from happening. It's not like she doesn't have the family or the money to take care of it," he blew off.

Duke regarded him silently for a minute, then decided to let it go. He had hoped to see Allie under happier circumstances. Their last meeting hadn't been, and he was hoping this would be a way to mend bridges with her. No, he had his orders and knowing this current commander, he'd better follow them.

"So, it sounds like you have surgery scheduled in the next couple days, then after you recover, we can transfer you back home," Duke said, deciding to change the subject. For whatever reason Dash wanted to delude himself about his relationship with Allie, then let him. "Our base is in more of a Midwest location, so we were thinking the Kansas City VA Hospital would be your best bet."

"Sounds good," Flint replied, sitting back and closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt very tired. As if on cue, a nurse came bustling in to check his vital signs.

"Look, we can talk about this later," Duke said, correctly reading the reproachful look the nurse gave him. "I'll be here for a couple days. You get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine," mumbled Flint, starting to feel the effects of the medicine the nurse had put in his IV.

Shaking his head sadly, Duke left the room without another word.


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry," Allie apologized again, sniffing. Ranger handed her a tissue from the box near the bed where they were sitting.

"It's okay," Ranger repeated again. "Things wash."

She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Yeah, normally I don't quite break down like that, but…"

"But you're not used to dealing with assholes? Give me a break," Ranger teased, giving her a cocky grin, "In your line of work, I'm sure you deal with them all the time!"

"True," she admitted with another sniff, a small smile flitting across her face again. "Normally their words don't hit me like a ton of bricks." She sighed. "I guess I should have anticipated more his reaction, you know? I mean, I thought he could be experiencing a range of emotions – I just never thought he would hate me so much."

Ranger squeezed her hand. "Well, then he's a stupid SOB because he doesn't know or appreciate what you've done for him. I'd like to tell you to go ahead and forget about him, but know it isn't quite that easy. I can tell you, though, that it gets easier with time."

She looked at him curiously. "You sound like you speak from experience."

Ranger shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Maybe," he answered cryptically.

He stood up and offered her his hand, his cocky smile back in place. "Let's get out of here. I know this great little bar down the street where we can get lost for awhile."

She placed her hand in his and nodded. "Sounds like what I might need for right now."

As they waited for the elevator, Dr. Smythe hurried up to her.

"Oh, Allie, just a minute, please. I need you to sign off on this form for the surgery scheduled for tomorrow."

She frowned.

"The skin graft, as well as the other reconstructive areas," he reminded her. "Since this is being billed to the Foundation…"

"Oh, yes," Allie replied, feeling stupid. He wasn't asking her as his next of kin, but as a representative from the Foundation. "Of course."

She scrawled her name at the bottom of the form and handed it back to the doctor. "Is that it?"

"Er, yes. How did you find your friend, by the way?"

Allie felt uncomfortable. "Fine," she lied. "Although you might want to make sure you've done a thorough psych evaluation on him. He's been through quite a lot."

"Of course," Dr. Smythe agreed. "We'll definitely see to it."

The elevator binged and Dr. Smythe bid her goodbye, his mind already on other things.

"A full psych evaluation?" questioned Ranger as the elevator doors closed.

She shrugged. "Can't hurt."

He grinned. "You're evil. I like that in a woman."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped out of the elevator on the main floor and just about bumped into her cousin.

"Eric!" she cried, his arms steadying her balance. "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking the same thing, lass!" he answered angrily, glaring at Ranger. "I was waiting for you in the café until I heard you went off with Marc!"

Allie looked wide-eyed at Ranger. "You said…"

He shrugged. "Okay, I exaggerated a bit. But aren't you glad I was there?"

Eric took note of his cousin's red-rimmed eyes and snorted. "I'm not sure what happened, but you," he stated, pointing a finger at Ranger, "better have behaved yourself!" He turned his attention to Allie. "I had wanted to talk to you before we came, to tell you of a few things I had heard."

In what Allie thought was a very smooth move, he had her standing next to him, effectively blocking Ranger from coming near her. "We still need to talk, but I see the damage might have already been done."

"There's this place," Ranger began, but a look from Eric silenced him.

"We're not hitting some dive down the street. And you are not invited! I'll talk to you later," he said in an ominous tone.

Ranger took the hint and left the building, heading for the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" her cousin asked her, his voice softer. He studied her face. "No, I think not," he answered his own question. "Things did not go well."

She shook her head, knowing that if she spoke, the tears would start flowing again. Really, I need to get a grip on myself and get over it, she reprimanded herself. No use crying over spilt milk, right? You knew this was a possibility, especially after working with so many survivors over the years.

She sighed. "He doesn't want me around. Says Katie isn't his and that what we had is over." She bit her lip, willing herself to pull it together.

Eric's eyes flashed. "So after everything you've gone through…."

She held up a hand and he stopped. "No, I'm not holding that against him. Despite everything, he is Katie's father."

"And you still love him."

She shrugged. "Maybe he'll change his mind." She sighed again. "I don't know. I just want things to be back to normal, you know?"

"But your normal isn't his. Maybe he's scared of that and pushing you away." Eric stood up and offered her a hand. "Regardless, he still shouldn't have treated you that way. Maybe it's for the best that you and he aren't together. You have your own life now and he would just disrupt it."

Allie regarded her cousin and chose her words carefully, not wanting to offend him. "I built this life around him, around his family and his hometown. I did it for Katie. I did it for me," she admitted.

Eric shook his head. "You're not getting it, Al. Geography aside, you've established a life, a new career where you are. How do you think he'll fit in? My best advice, little cousin, would be for you to go back to your life. If he's meant to play a part, he'll come to you. I know it's not what you want to hear."

"But it's true," she admitted. She hugged her cousin. "Thanks for everything. I do mean that."

He smiled, ruffling her hair. "Do me a favor then, in return. Stay away from Marc. He's bad news."

"Sure," she answered, wondering what he was alluding to.

"So, when are you heading back?"

"Well, now that my plans have changed, I have to admit, I'm anxious to see Katie and get back to work. I have a few little things and some visits to do for the Foundation, then I'll probably be heading home tomorrow or the day after."

"His parents?"

She shrugged, trying to feel indifferent. "I'll let his mom know about the surgery he has scheduled this week. I'm sure she'd like to come and stay with him, if she can. He's already told me he's rejoining GI Joe, so I'm sure they'll handle his rehabilitation."

Eric nodded thoughtfully. "You see? He already had his plans in motion and they didn't include you nor his family." She winced at the harshness of his words, but he softened them with another smile. "Take care and keep in touch with the family. They've been talking of coming to invade if you two don't visit soon."

She chuckled. "Noted, thanks. I'm not sure if Kansas is ready for the McClellan clan."

He chucked her under the chin and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure it would be interesting. Get your work done here and go take care of your little one. She'll be missing you."


	12. Chapter 11

She winced as she read the text on her phone, then sighed. Well, it saved her a call, didn't it?

She quickly pocketed her phone as she made her way to the large rec room of the hospital to talk to her last soldier. After that, she would be flying out.

No, she corrected herself, after that, she'd be collecting Katie from her grandparents and then flying out. Best to save her daughter from meeting the father that would surely disappoint her. Then again, how much could a three year old take in? Would she be able to sense the rejection the man had for her and her mother? Allie thought of the pictures she had around the house so her daughter would know the face of her dad. It had been hard to find pictures of them together. Her favorite actually had been taken while they had been on vacation with Shana and John. The four of them were standing on the beach and had gotten a passerby to take their picture. That was actually on her bedside table. The picture of Dash in his uniform had been placed on the mantle with a candle that she and Katie lit every night, praying for his safe return. Then there was the collage Katie had in her room that her grandmother had put together – childhood photos, he in his high school football uniform, then in his Army dress….

Allie sighed. She would put most of those away, but let Katie keep hers in her room until she decided she no longer needed it. After all, even if Dash wasn't part of her life anymore, his parents were a big part of Katie's, and eventually she would ask questions as she got older.

She scanned the rec room, looking for her last assignment. Spotting him, she smiled and made her way over near the ping pong table where he was watching two other guys go at it.

"Who's winning?" she asked softly, crouching down beside his wheelchair.

"Hey! So you came to see me after all, Lady Jaye!" The man grinned and grabbed her in a bear hug, throwing her off balance.

Finding herself half on his lap, she laughed as she got up and dusted herself off. "Nice to see you too, Footloose! Gosh, I haven't been called Lady Jaye in years," she teased him. "How have you been feeling, Andy?"

"Well, like, it's not been too bad. I mean, they're saying I can head on home here pretty soon. I don't know, though. I kind of like it here," he said with a grin.

His mood was infectious, and she found herself wearing a silly grin on her face. It was good she had waited to see her old teammate last. It would help her leave the hospital with a more positive "vibe" as Andy would call it.

"You would," she teased. "I'm getting ready to head home myself. Anything you need me to help you with? I got that job all lined up at the ice cream shop like you asked," she said, an old joke between the two of them.

"Hey, like, you know that's one of my passions in life. Except your place doesn't have a beach."

"Hmm. You could always make one. People would be grateful you gave them something to do besides feed the cows all day."

"Yeah," he laughed, "and you chasing down all the cow thieves, right?"

"Well, I came to say goodbye before I left. Remember that favor I asked you a couple days ago?"

He nodded. "Yep," he said, "already made contact, too. In fact, I think his nurse is bringing him out here if he doesn't fight it too much. Seemed pretty surprised to see my face, I can tell you!"

"Yeah, about that," she said, fidgeting with a button on her shirt. She forced her hands down. "Just don't mention me, okay? It didn't quite go the way I thought it would."

"Oh, geeze, I'm sorry Allie. I had thought the two of you were, like, soul mates." He thought she had seemed a little tense when she had approached him. He wondered how much Flint knew about what she had done for him over the years. Knowing Allie, she hadn't told him, and probably wouldn't have, even if things had worked out. Maybe he'd have to run a little interference in that direction. Didn't seem right that he would reject her after everything she'd gone through.

"Yeah, well, anyway, just keep an eye out for him. Oh, and don't forget to look me up when you get home, okay?" she finished with a smile.

"No problemo. Can I hit on you now that you're single?"

His expression had her laughing.

"Hey, never hurts to try, right? Plus, with me, you know you'll always win an argument since I'll never have more than one leg to stand on!" he joked, doing a wheelie with his chair.

She shook her head. Of all the people she had met over the years, Andy had taken his injuries, including the loss of his left leg, in stride. Then again, he had reached his "zen" years ago on a lonely beach he had told her.

"Did you say you were going home, or home was coming to you?" he asked her, and she looked at him, puzzled.

He gestured across the room and she groaned as she saw Dash's parents and Katie bouncing into the room.

"Damn, I thought they'd be here later today," she muttered, wanting to save Katie the pain of seeing her father. That, and she had wanted a chance to explain to his parents why she wasn't staying. A text hadn't seemed quite appropriate at the time.

"It's a vast room, J, but if they're in here, he's here somewhere. You should let the two meet and see how it goes," he added sagely.

Allie muttered a few words under her breath that Footloose was glad he couldn't translate. He watched as she walked stiffly over to the other side of the room where his parents waited.

Looking around himself, he found who he was looking for and wheeled himself over to the far side of the room by the window.

"How goes it today, fearless leader?" hailed Footloose as he approached Flint. He was in a chair similar to his, only Flint's legs would regain their use after therapy. His face was partially bandaged, but Footloose already knew he was scheduled for surgery in the next few days to take care of that. He had to admit – he was curious as to what it looked like under the bandages, but figured it would be rude to ask.


	13. Chapter 12

Flint looked up as his old teammate approached. His eyes strayed to the place where his left leg should have been and he sighed. Yes, there were those here that had it much worse than he did. He, at least, would be able to function again after rehab, and he'd be rid of this damned bandage on his face and other places on his body where he'd been burned.

He was still angry about the psychologist who had come in earlier today, asking him question after question about his feelings. How the hell did the shrink think he was feeling? However, he knew he had to cooperate – Duke had told him as much, so that he'd be cleared to work with GI Joe again. So, he had endured the breach of privacy and answered the way he knew he was expected to.

"It goes," he finally answered Footloose's question, shrugging.

"Well, not to be a spoiler of surprises, but I believe you're about to have some visitors."

Flint scowled. "I thought I had taken care of that."

"Hi," a little voice chirped, and he turned his chair to see a little dark-haired girl staring up at him, familiar green eyes staring up at him. He would know those eyes anywhere. He froze, not sure how to respond.

"Hey there, small fry," answered Footloose for him, taking pity. He had seen pictures of Allie's kid before and knew who it was. Judging by Flint's reaction, he thought he did, too.

She tilted her head to the side. "My grandma said that they found my daddy, who was lost. Are you my daddy?"

He didn't know how to answer, and continued to stare at her, mute.

Obviously, it didn't matter to her because she climbed up in his lap anyway, clung on to him, and kept chattering. "I so glad we found you! Why did you get lost? Why do you have these on your face?" she asked, patting his bandaged face. "Didn't they have any cartoon bandages? My mommy always has those in her purse. Maybe she can give you one," she finished with a smile, as if satisfied that she had solved a crucial problem.

Footloose chuckled. "Dude, you're going to have to answer her at some point."

Flint sent him a glare, then looked at the girl in his lap. Katie. How did Allie know to name her after his favorite sister, the one who had died of leukemia in her teens? She had the same dark hair as this one, only her eyes had been almost violet, while this one had Allie's bright green ones. He reached out to stroke her hair, then stopped, his hand in mid-air, when she suddenly jumped from his lap, squealing, "Mommy!"

She went running across the room, only to be caught up in Allie's arms as she caught her and squeezed her tight.

"Oh, ladybug, I missed you so much!" she whispered to her daughter, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes that had formed when she had seen father and daughter together.

"I missed you too, Mommy! You know what? We found Daddy! He over there!" she said, pointing behind her.

Martha and John came up behind her. "Katie, what did we tell you about running off?" scolded Martha, her voice shaking. She had witnessed the same scene, but was not afraid to let her tears show.

"But I found my daddy! You said to look for him, and I did!"

"Martha," Allie said in a low voice, "maybe you and John need some private time with him."

"Nonsense! We'll all go over."

"Allie, what is it?" asked John, picking up the tone in her voice more than his wife, placing his hand on Allie's shoulder.

Allie lowered Katie to the ground, but held her hand, keeping her close to her. "I didn't know how to tell you but….he….," she paused, biting her lip. How could she tell them, after all they had done for her and Katie? She took a deep breath. "He doesn't want anything to do with us, the two of us," she said, gesturing with her head to Katie. "It's one of the reasons I was going to leave today."

Martha put her hands on her hip. "Well, I can't imagine that! Obviously you caught him at a bad time. He…"

John put his other hand on Martha's shoulder. "Martha, Allie has no reason to exaggerate. We'll all go visit, then Allie and Katie can go."

Allie repressed a sigh, not even wanting to do that much, but these were his parents, her daughter's grandparents, and frankly, a godsend to her. They had accepted the fact that Katie was their granddaughter without question and had been tickled when Allie had told them her choice of name. She had known how special his sister was to Dash, and how he would have loved the name, and they had obviously agreed.

Despite what their son may feel for her now, she still liked the two of them and wanted to maintain a good relationship with them.

She let Katie grab John's hand and drag him over to where his son was waiting with a blank expression on his face. She noted Footloose making a quick exit after giving her an almost imperceptible nod. What that meant, she had no idea.

She deliberately tried to stay in the background as his parents made a fuss over him – in particular, his mother. Allie knew she meant well, but after a few minutes, she approached the group, clearing her throat.

"Katie, say your goodbyes. We'll see Grandma and Grandpop later – we need to be going."

"But Mommy," Katie said with a frown, "we just found Daddy. What if we lose him again?"

She smiled, despite the situation, at her child. Crouching down to her level, she held her daughter's hand. "Ladybug," she began, smoothing her child's hair, "he's not going to get lost again. Your grandparents and this hospital will take good care of him."

Katie's lower lip trembled. "Will I see him again?"

Allie found her eyes meeting Flint's over their daughter's head. "Of course," she replied. She focused back on her daughter's face as she saw his eyes narrow with her lie. "But we need to get home to Thor and Max, and you need to check on your chickens, remember?"

Katie's lips curved into a smile. "They miss me."

"Of course they do, 'bug."

"And you have to get back to work."

Allie smiled. "That, too."

She stood up. "Give your grandparents a hug goodbye."

"And my daddy."

Allie's glanced flickered over to him. "Sure," she simply answered.

She watched as Katie did her routine hugs and kisses with her grandparents. She was a little shy this time approaching Flint, and gave him a hug and a kiss on his unbandaged cheek. She actually thought his expression softened as she hugged him, but then again, she could be imagining things. It would be nice, however, if he had a decent relationship with his daughter, even if he couldn't stand her mother, she thought with a sigh.


	14. Chapter 13

It was later in the week when Footloose saw Flint again in the rec room. He could've visited his room, but then his plan would have seemed too forced, he thought. This would have to be executed with a gentle touch, he thought, grinning to himself.

He wheeled himself over to where Flint was once again staring out the window.

"After you get that latest set of bandages off your face, you should try the pool," Footloose informed him as he approached. "It really is killer and there are quite a few babes here who look pretty good in a suit!"

Flint smiled politely at his former teammate. He hadn't talked much with Footloose when they were in GI Joe together, other than on missions, but he had to admit, it was nice to see a friendly face. Duke had left and while his parents were still around, it meant something to have someone talk to you who actually had an idea of what you were going through.

"Sporting new bandages? I take it you had your surgery?"

"Yeah," Flint answered, self-consciously touching his face. "They tell me the graft went pretty successfully. These will come off next week."

"Cool. Burns really suck, ya know? Parental units still around?"

Flint nodded. "You know moms."

Footloose chuckled. "Yeah. Went through that, too, until I finally convinced her to go home, that I was fine here. In fact, I'll be heading home next month." He gave an uncharacteristic frown. "Not quite sure where that is yet, but they're sending me there!" His frown disappeared into his usual friendly grin. "Like to think there's a beach and ocean involved. Take in some surfing."

Flint tried not to look at his missing leg, wondering how he was going to surf.

Footloose laughed. "I know what you're thinking! Found an article and a guru though. Check it out!"

He pulled out a tablet and turned it on. "Love they have wi-fi here." At Flint's confused look, he chuckled. "Forgot you were out of the mainstream for awhile. This is a tablet…kind of like a PDA of old, has a touch screen, and picks up wireless Internet."

He touched an icon and an article appeared. He shared it with Flint. "See her? She lost an arm to a shark while surfing, but taught herself to do it again. Figured if she could do it with one arm, how hard would it be with one leg, right? It's all about balance, right? There's a couple stories in here about heroes," he said, passing his finger over the screen to flip pages. "Oh, whoops." He paused and smiled.

"Not a bad picture of her, eh?" he asked as Flint looked on. He found himself staring at a picture of Allie dressed casually in jeans and a green blouse. "Forgot she was in this edition. Guess you don't know her story, huh?"

When Flint didn't reply, Footloose repressed the urge to rub his hands together. He was falling right into his trap.

"Seems searching for hostages takes a lot of time and money. She started the Foundation that basically built this hospital. Its funds help find people like you and me, get us back in working order, and back out into the world!"

"She funded this hospital," Flint repeated slowly, looking around.

Footloose laughed. "No, dude, the _foundation_ she started did. No, poor Allie is a working girl, you know the whole paycheck making ends meet deal. She _started_ the Foundation and got others to donate to it. She's a pretty big deal to the guys here. Be glad they don't know you're the reason she started it all or you'd be mobbed." He winked at Flint. "Your secret's safe with me."

Footloose looked up as someone called his name. "You should read it. Look, I'll be back. Seems I'm next in the ping pong challenge!" he announced happily, wheeling himself away quickly.

He didn't want to think about Allie in a positive light. He tried calling Footloose's name, holding out the tablet, but the former infantry man was obviously out of range. Instead, Flint found himself looking back down at the article.

Allie looked great. He hadn't really seen her in civilian clothes much – their choice of outfits seemed to be more army fatigues and camouflage. Remembering the way her outfit fit her, he couldn't complain.

She was sitting on a wooden porch swing, looking relaxed and comfortable, a smile curving her face. Maybe on a farm somewhere? Too bad the smile hadn't reached all the way up to her eyes, he noted.

He felt compelled at this point to read the article, and tore his eyes from the picture. Frowning as he read, he discovered that Allie had indeed spent her entire trust fund on trying to find his unit. Apparently the military refused to fund a rescue mission without feasible intell (which Flint could understand as a military man himself), and she had quit her commission and gone solo. She had hired a team of former military specialists (mercenaries, Flint thought to himself angrily) and for awhile had joined them when she could.

She had used her knowledge of her experience and her society ties to form a foundation to help other victims and their families. His eyebrows raised as he read about her mother's part in the foundation. Obviously their relationship had gotten better, he thought. Before, Allie hadn't wanted much to do with her mother, seeing her as an overbearing society matron that tried to control her life.

And what of the man who had inspired her to start the foundation? the reporter asked at the bottom of the page. Flint frowned. What had Footloose done to flip pages? He ran his finger down the page and smirked triumphantly as the next paragraph came into view.

The article noted that a sad smile had come across her face. He's still out there, but we'll find him, she had declared. I can't think otherwise.

Flint sat back in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. Trust Allie to take something small and turn it into a way to help others. It was one thing he had always admired about her. She had never squandered her money and it had certainly never made her a snob. She had always been helping others and it seemed time hadn't changed things.

He had to admit, he was proud of her. With the pride came a stab of guilt as he thought of how he had pushed her away. He glanced around the room, thinking about what Footloose said. When she had entered the room that last day, he had noticed a lot of the guys looking up and smiling at her, a few even throwing greetings her way. Before, he had thought it their way of flirting, and her smile and quick greeting being polite. Guess I know why now, he thought.

According to the article, she had a personal hand in every recovery. He guessed she made periodic visits to the hospital and kept in touch with its patients.

He frowned. If the original search had drained her trust fund, how was she getting by today? He knew Allie had said something to his parents, because every time his mother attempted to bring something up, his father had shushed her. He wasn't stupid – he had noticed. He had also noticed how comfortable Katie had been around his parents, as well as how familiar they were with Allie. Was she mooching off his parents?

He frowned. He didn't think Allie the type, but how else was she getting by? She had a young child. He doubted she was getting a military pension that would cover everyday expenses. Then again, it said it had drained her trust fund - that would be on her mother's side. He knew her father's family owned a large corporation that probably was paying her dividends. He doubted she was living with her mother, even if it seemed they had mended their relationship.

His finger brushed the tablet screen and he noticed a small paragraph at the end of the article. He had to read it twice for it to fully sink through. So that's what she had been doing! His frown deepened. Seeing that the article was several years old, he hoped that the information was out of date.


	15. Chapter 14

_Several Months Later_….

She couldn't get him out of her mind. Sure, she had come home and removed almost all of his pictures, except for the one in Katie's room. Her ever perceptive daughter had noticed and asked why. Allie had replied that now he was "found," they wouldn't have to light the candle each night. She didn't explain about the one that had disappeared from her nightstand and into the drawer. Katie hadn't asked, either.

Work also kept her busy and the latest case she was working on with her partner occupied most of her mind, with occasional thoughts of him filtering into her thoughts. She sighed, and her partner looked at her curiously.

"Tired?" he asked, eyebrows raised. They had been working long hours lately, and since both had children at home, they tried to work at times that wouldn't interfere with their family life.

"That's part of it," she replied, rubbing her neck. "Not that I don't love a good stake out," she added sarcastically.

Her partner, Mike, chuckled. "Now Al, I can't imagine why you'd be bored watching the same house night after night. You could be helping Crystal with the slumber party, you know," he joked, alluding to his wife's idea of having Katie over to spend the night to keep Erin, who was 4, company.

"Trust me, I'm grateful Crystal volunteered!" Allie declared vehemently. "With Martha and John being gone, it's been a big help!"

"So, when's he coming home?" Mike tried for a nonchalant tone. He knew things hadn't gone well when Allie had returned, but she hadn't volunteered much information. The fact that she was here and he was there spoke volumes, Mike thought.

"Sometime this week, according to Martha's last email. His rehab's gone really well, she said, and he'll only have to make periodic visits to the doctor to check on his progress."

She glanced at her partner, knowing he could read her closer than anyone else. They had worked together as police detectives in the small Midwestern city of Haysville, part of Sedgwick County, Kansas for almost 3 years now. Allie had only had to go through a short-term training at the nearby police academy, based on her military experience, and had fit right into the job.

She enjoyed being a detective and helping out the everyday citizens. Granted, there were times she missed her covert missions, but with being a single mom, that had become part of her past.

"I doubt his mom would let him come back quietly, knowing her," Mike stated, interrupting her thoughts.

Allie sighed, keeping her eyes trained on the house they were supposed to be watching. "She's not. She wants to do a big barbecue to welcome him back, including family and friends. She asked me to help invite his old army buddies." Even though she was no longer part of GI Joe, she still didn't refer to it by name. Granted, on her record, it showed she had served on a special missions team, but that's all it said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Mike asked, still going for that nonchalant tone.

She stared out the window, using an even tone. "It's been nice talking to a few of them, but I have to admit – email's been a godsend. You know you and Crystal and the kids are invited as well. Plus, the rest of the force and the firefighters."

"Well, his cousin _is_ fire chief. That stands to reason," Mike answered dryly.

"True," she murmured, leaning closer to the dash. "Is this what we've been waiting for?" she asked, reaching for her weapon.

"Could be," murmured Mike, all business now, the barbecue and his partner's love life pushed to the back of his mind. "Let's move."


	16. Chapter 15

Allie rubbed her eyes as she pulled into her driveway. Rounding the curve, she gave a tired smile as the dogs barked happily from the porch. Granted, she couldn't distinguish a happy bark from a "where the hell have you been" one, but she liked to think they were happy to see her.

She looked at her house and shook her head, smiling, as she got out of the car. Five years ago, if someone had told her she'd be living in a refurbished farmhouse, with two dogs, chickens, and a small child, she would have told them to go get their head examined. Yet, here she was, living at the end of a dirt road, with enough land for a small barn and an empty corral – something her daughter kept reminding her would look nice with a horse.

The "old Peterson Place" had been a good deal when she had needed someplace to live. With help from her new family and friends, they had turned it into something nice. She looked gratefully at the flowerbed in front of the house – someone had the foresight to plant perennials, so all she had to do was keep the darn thing weeded to look nice. Sometimes, she had the rabbits to thank for that. Too bad they didn't know the difference between a good plant and a weed.

She entered through the back door to the kitchen. Front doors were for company, she thought with an eye roll, thinking of another one of Martha's sayings. Allie had enjoyed shopping for second-hand furniture in the stores in town as well as the nearby antique shops that littered the county. She was happy with the home she had created with her daughter and at one point, thought that she would be showing off her homemaking skills to someone else as well.

She sighed, wishing for nothing than her soft bed at this point. Crystal had volunteered to take the girls until early afternoon, and Allie planned to spend the time catching up on sleep. These night shifts, she thought, stretching her back, were beginning to take their toll.

She ignored the red dot blinking on her phone, signaling a message. If it had been that important, they would have called her cell, she thought tiredly. It can wait.

She placed her cell to charge by her bed and locked her service revolver in her nightstand drawer. She had just closed her eyes and drifted off when the sharp ring of the house phone jarred her awake again. She tried to ignore it, but by the third ring, she was sighing and answering the damn thing.

"Hello?" she asked, not caring that her voice sounded husky and tired.

"He's here!" came the exuberant voice of her friend, Valerie. "They stopped at the diner to grab something to go!"

"That's nice. Val, I just got off duty…"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I forgot about that. Whoops!" Valerie giggled. "Just thought you'd want to know he's looking as hunky as ever. God, you are so lucky, you know that? Have you set a date yet?"

Allie's fogged brain started to clear a little. She hadn't told Valerie that it hadn't gone well with Flint. She hadn't told anyone, really, but knew Mike had picked up on little signals. She often found him looking at her, an odd expression on his face. He had actually, uncomfortably so, told her she could talk to him about anything, if she needed to. He had looked relieved when she had answered she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Val," Allie sighed, "No, and don't mention it, please. It may never happen. Explain later. Sleep now."

"Hmm. Sorry again about bothering you," Valerie's voice lost some of its exuberance. "Just thought you'd want to know. Listen, while I have you on the line, want to do lunch tomorrow? After you pick Katie up from preschool? Oh wait, she's got her recital. Maybe ice cream after that?"

"Sure."

Allie sighed again after hanging up the phone, her brain working too much for her to rest at the moment. Great, he was back. She hoped her friend hadn't taken offense at her disinterest and the fact that obviously, Allie hadn't told her much of what had happened. She really hadn't had time, she reasoned. This latest case had taken up most of their time, but at least last night, they had gotten one of the major players in the latest drug ring. Hopefully it would send the others scattering, but if it didn't, their informant should still be able to help with a few more names.

She closed her eyes and tried an old meditation trick. She evened out her breathing and found herself finally drifting off.

Her alarm woke her up all too soon several hours later and Allie used the shower to shake the last vestiges of mental cobwebs from her mind. As she toweled off, she remembered the blinking light on her phone. Wrapping herself in her robe, she checked her messages.

She smirked as she heard Martha's excited voice telling her that they had just landed in Wichita, and were on their way back to the house. Figures. She was sure Martha had told her son how close Allie lived to them, and there was another strike against her in Flint's eyes, she thought. He probably thought she had mooched off his parents, maybe even lived with them.

She had debated on packing up and moving after getting back from Germany. There was always an open invitation to move to Scotland and live among her relatives there. She had her father's house to live in. Her mother had wanted her to move to Martha's Vineyard and live there with her in the mausoleum she called a house.

She had decided to stay. Allie and Katie had begun to grow roots in this town, and Allie didn't want to uproot her daughter just yet. Here she had cousins to play with and Allie had a job she was proud of. She would actually miss her partner, her coworkers, and the friends she had made.

Like Valerie. Allie flinched. She'd have to do some damage control there. The owner of the diner wouldn't be too happy that Allie hadn't shared that she wouldn't be living the fairy tale ending she had wished on Allie for years now. She really liked the quirky woman, but there were times when her rose-colored glasses were a bit annoying.

Her cell rang just as she was getting in the car to go pick up Katie.

"Allie, hi, it's Martha. You got my earlier message?"

"Hmm. Yes. Hope everything went smoothly," she said lamely, at a loss for what to answer.

"Well, I know we were planning the big barbecue for next week, but I wondered if we could have a small intimate family dinner tonight."

Allie flinched. She wished Martha would get it through her head that the two of them weren't meant to be. Allie had sure as hell tried to tell herself that!

"Well, I was just on my way to pick up Katie now from Crystal's…." Allie explained, glancing at her watch. Hopefully it would be too late for Martha to fix anything.

"Oh, well, that's not a problem. We already picked some things up from the diner in town. Nothing too fancy, mind you. Picked up Katie's favorite as well. We'll see you in about 45 minutes?"

Allie sighed. At this point, she didn't care if Martha heard it or not. "Actually, maybe we could take a raincheck. We already made plans for tonight with Crystal's family, eating dinner at her house."

"I thought you just said you were going to pick her up?" Martha's voice had grown suspicious.

"Oh, sorry…meant to say I was meeting her there. She spent the night while I worked a double shift last night." She paused, thinking she needed to do some damage control. "I'm sure you're all tired from the journey. Why don't we meet tomorrow at Katie's dance recital, then go out for ice cream afterwards at the diner?"

"Of course! I forgot it was Katie's day tomorrow!" Martha's voice warmed. "What an excellent idea! We'll see you there?"

Allie rolled her eyes. "Looking forward to it!" she lied.


	17. Chapter 16

"You don't seem all that excited," Crystal stated, sending her a sidelong glance as she folded laundry while talking to Allie, the girls playing in the other room. "Nervous?"

Allie handed her a pair of folded jeans. "Not exactly." She paused, then decided to be honest. "He's not interested in settling down."

Crystal frowned. "The Dash I knew wouldn't run from his responsibilities. I mean, he was a player, even in high school, but if he was serious about a girl, well there was no stopping him."

"Well, apparently his time away made him realize that our relationship wasn't that important," Allie shrugged. "As soon as they'll take him, he's going to be rejoining the military anyway. So, it's probably best for Katie she doesn't get too close. She's young – she'll get over it."

"Hmm," Crystal said, studying her friend who had averted her face from her. "Katie might be okay with it, but what about you?" When she didn't reply, Crystal sighed. "You didn't just settle here because it's a nice place to live. You had a purpose."

"It just hit me kind of hard at first," Allie confessed. "I think it's going to be better once he's gone. Out of sight, out of mind, right?"

"You're not thinking of moving, are you?" Crystal asked, alarmed.

"I had thought of it," Allie confessed. "However, for now, we're staying. He's not," she said with another shrug, "so it shouldn't be a problem. I can't see it changing Martha and John's relationship with Katie."

"Not to mention his sisters' families with you."

Allie bit her lip. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I kind of invited us over here for dinner, if anyone asks."

Crystal shook her head. "You can't avoid him the whole time you're here."

"I just couldn't deal with it tonight," Allie sighed. "Tomorrow, at the recital, I'll be busy and then we're doing ice cream at Val's diner." She gave Crystal a mischievous smile. "I could always have Mike page me."

Crystal looked at her friend sympathetically. "Just text us if you need us." She got up and stretched, then picked up the laundry basket. "Well, if we're going to do dinner, how about you call in the pizzas. Mike's been out playing ball all day and I haven't a clue what we're doing for dinner. Sound good to you?"

"Thanks Crystal," Allie replied, giving her a grateful smile. "You're the best."

"Of course!" Crystal winked. "What are friends for?"

* * *

_He had followed her to her friend's house to pick up the kid. Seeing that she looked pretty settled in, he decided to put his plan in motion. She'd get the message and call him, he knew. If not, he had other methods of…persuasion._

_She'd be happy to see him. After all, wasn't she going through a hard time right now? The kid was cute, but was a liability in his plans. He'd have to figure out what to do about her._

_A thought came to him and he chuckled. Not that he wanted to malign her reputation, but if he put a bug in someone's ear that the kid needed to be in the grandparents' custody, it could help things along. He'd have to see about that._

_Driving by the grandparents' farm he saw that things seemed to be settled there. A few extra cars were parked in the driveway, but he figured it was a welcome home type of thing. Funny that Allie hadn't been invited. He thought the parents had wanted the two together._

_Shrugging, he drove on till he reached her house. He ignored the barking dogs, knowing that they were inside and that was not his destination. Yet. Instead, he left her the message he intended. Chuckling, he hoped she would like her present, and drove back down the dusty road._


	18. Chapter 17

"Well, I'm glad everyone could be here to welcome our Dashiell home!" Martha declared, holding her glass high. She had imbibed more than she usually did with wine, but it was a special occasion, she thought, so why not!

"Here, here!" chimed the rest of the dinner guests, with Dash looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks everyone," he murmured.

"So Dash, what's in works now that you're up and about?" asked his cousin Steve, the fire chief. "You planning on signing back up or making an honest woman out of Allie?"

An unreadable expression crossed his face before he answered. "I think that's up for the two of us to decide," he finally stated, wondering why the one question he wanted to avoid had to be the first. At least it was out of the way. "But, I've been asked to assume my position from before."

"Whatever you do, we'll be proud of you, son," stated his father with a nod.

"Okay, if I don't get my two outside, there's going to be a disaster in here!" declared Sue, one of Flint's sisters. "Mom, I'll leave Jenny to help you clear, but I'd better keep my eyes on the twins," she said, nodding to the two six-year old boys who were currently pushing one another back and forth.

"Good idea!" declared Martha. "Let's all go outside. I keep forgetting how much smaller this dining room is getting!" she finished with a chuckle.

Steve and Dash walked outside together.

"So," Steve said with a jab to Dash, "does that mean you and Allie aren't that serious? That she's available?"

"Why are you asking?" growled Flint, his voice a warning to his cousin, who happily chose to ignore it.

"Well, she's not bad looking and the kid is cute. Keep it all in the family, you know?" he chuckled. "I mean, she's not bad…for a cop." The police and firefighters had a friendly competition going, and each pretended to despise the other.

Flint froze. "A cop?"

Steve looked puzzled. "You didn't know? She works with Mike Green…wasn't he the same year as you in high school?" Steve was 3 years younger than Flint, although he towered over his cousin, who wasn't a slouch himself. They were built similarly though, although Flint was still working on gaining back his muscular form he had four years earlier.

"A cop," Flint repeated, frowning. "No, no one had mentioned it to me, but I wondered what she was doing."

"She's good, don't get me wrong," Steve said quickly, misinterpreting his cousin's reaction. "She and Mike have been working together for almost 3 years now. They kind of quick passed her through the academy because of her military training. They just busted up a major drug ring and sent the guys packing. Worked with her a couple times myself on an arson case not too long ago. Smart as a whip and observant – noticed things I hadn't picked up on…not that I'll admit that to anyone else!" he finished with a laugh. "Least not to another cop!"

"What does she do with Katie while she works?" asked Flint, trying to keep his tone neutral, but his fists were clenched. "Daycare?"

"Oh, sometimes your mom and dad watch her, other times she's at preschool or with Crystal, Mike's wife. I think she tries to take shifts that don't interfere too much with the schedule. Why, you think she's not being a good mom or something, being a cop?"

"Just a strange choice of profession for a single mom," murmured Flint, surprised his cousin seemed a little defensive, not to mention his knowing so much about Allie's life.

Steve shrugged. "Well, it could've been worse. She moved out here after she had Katie, to be close to your mom and dad. She's left to visit family now and then, but for the most part, hasn't left. Everyone likes her here and even if you don't marry her, she's probably going to stick around." He shrugged again. "Women have all sorts of choices nowadays, right? I mean, it's not like she's gone around and told everyone that you two were getting hitched." He grinned. "That would be your mom."

"So," Steve continued, taking a swig of his beer, "she's fair game, then, right?"

Flint glared at his cousin, not answering, then stalked off. Steve smiled behind his beer then perked up as his name was called.

Sue looked at him, hands on hip, with a similar expression she used with her twins. "What have you been up to? Why does Dash look upset?"

Steve shrugged. "Just answering questions. He didn't know Allie was a cop and that his mom practically had them engaged. He says he's not interested, but," he grinned and slapped Sue lightly on the back, "I think he's showing otherwise."

Sue sighed. "It would be nice if he'd settle down, and we all like Allie and little Katie." Looking over, she gave an exasperated snort. "Why don't you do something productive and wear the twins out for me? Since Dave's on his business trip, it's been a pure nightmare! Thank goodness Jenny came first!"

Steve chuckled and then went to go help his cousin out.


	19. Chapter 18

It had been a fun night. She always enjoyed hanging out with Mike and Crystal and their kids. Katie and Erin got along really well, and they had made plans for tomorrow afternoon's recital. She knew Crystal had been teasing about the text message, but she'd keep it in mind.

She glanced in the rearview mirror at a sleeping Katie, who had earlier declared she wasn't tired. Always happens close to home, Allie thought, smiling, turning onto her road.

As she pulled up to the house, the dogs barking as usual, she noticed something reflecting off the moonlight on the front door. Frowning, she reached under her seat and unlocked the box where she kept her gun. Granted, she thought the dogs would be making more of a fuss if someone was there – or not at all – but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

Locking her sleeping daughter in the car, just in case, she cautiously approached the front door.

There was a white piece of paper pinned to the door with a dagger. Her instinct told her whoever left it was long gone. The dogs had even quieted down, hearing the familiar footstep on the porch. Biting her lip, Allie contemplated the knife. It could be a joke by one of the guys in the department, or even in the fire department, their cross-town rivals so to speak, but she didn't think so.

Returning back to the car, she checked on Katie and then got out a pair of rubber gloves she kept in the car. Her rolling warehouse, Mike had once teased her, but hey, at least she was always prepared!

Snapping them on, she carefully removed the knife after examining it one more time. The thought had filtered in her head that one of the drug gang had left it, and it could possibly be connected to a bomb, but it came out easily enough, not appearing to have any wires attached to it. The paper fluttered to the ground.

She bent to pick up the paper, but continued to study the knife. It looked more like a combat knife, one that soldiers carry, now that she saw it closer. She placed it in the plastic bag she had also grabbed from the car, along with the note, then opened the door, whistling for the dogs.

They came bounding out on the porch, then down to the car, barking and wagging their tails. Allie figured they'd be good backup in case someone was still lurking around. They were friendly dogs, but were also very protective of herself and Katie.

She quickly placed the bag on a table right inside the door, removed the gloves, then went back to carry Katie in. Thank goodness she stayed asleep as she tucked her into bed.

Allie went through the house, doing a safety check, satisfied that the only thing that had been disturbed was the door. She doubted the dogs would have been as calm if there had been someone in the house.

She then took the bag into the kitchen and set it on the table and stared at it. She wondered if she should call Mike and have him come over. Shaking her head, she chided herself. She didn't even know what was in the note! Best to read it before calling him over for some prank.

She once again donned a pair of rubber gloves and took out the note, once again finding her eye traveling to the knife. It looked very similar to the one she had carried when she had been out with Alpha team all those months ago.

Tearing her eyes off it, she slowly unfolded the note and looked puzzled at the contents.

"Princess," it read, "Call me. Ranger."

Why the hell would he leave a note like this attached to her door? Here she had been thinking it was some sort of threat, and it was something that could have been sent over a text message! She recalled Eric's words about his companion, and she frowned. Granted, his sense of humor might be a little off, but he had her number. Why not contact her directly? Sighing, she folded the note and placed it back inside the bag, then shed the gloves, throwing them in the trash. Not wanting Katie to see the knife, she placed the bag and its contents in a high cabinet.

Her eyes went to the phone. Why not just leave a message? He had access to her home number, as well as her cell. Why go for the dramatic? Or was this his way of showing her he was here…she wasn't so sure if she was comfortable with that. Even if she had two dogs, it was really just her here with a small child. Again, Eric's warning went through her head. Should she call her cousin and talk to him, or wait and see what Ranger wanted?

Sighing, she took her phone out of her pocket and figured she'd better check what he wanted first. It could be something perfectly harmless…but her instincts told her it wasn't. It wasn't often her instincts led her wrong.

"You got my message," his voice rasped over the phone.

"Bit dramatic, don't you think?" she answered in what she hoped was a congenial voice.

He chuckled. "Figured it would appeal to your darker side."

"What's up?" she asked in response, figuring it was best to skip over that comment.

"Well, I happened to have some time off and decided to come check on you, make sure things are okay. You didn't exactly leave happy," he reminded her.

"Er, yes, I remember. Things are going okay," she answered vaguely, that instinct kicking in again. No need to tell him things hadn't changed between herself and Dash.

"That's not quite what I hear," he told her, his tone still friendly, but with a bit of steel in it. "Don't lie to me now, Princess."

"Well, things are okay, in regards to how I've been living these last four years," she defended. "If you were referring to myself and Dash, it hasn't quite worked itself out yet. He just returned home."

"Home is where the heart is, so they say," he replied cryptically. "Seems his heart is in a different place than yours."

"No offense," Allie said, rubbing her forehead wearily, "but can we move on from this topic? It's been a long day."

"Avoidance gets you nowhere in life, Princess," he replied. "Speaking of which…it's what I want to talk to you about."

When he paused, she crinkled her brow in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant. Maybe she should have alerted Eric, or had Mike over here listening in on the conversation, she thought, her stomach twisting at the direction it had taken.

When he didn't continue, she gave a light hearted laugh and replied, "Well, I have to confess I'm not sure my brain's alert enough for a deep conversation."

There was another pause, and then he said, "Okay, I can understand that. You had a long shift, then the shock of your ex-boyfriend returning home probably would take something out of you. How about we meet tomorrow then? I'll let you know when and where."

"There's a dance…"

"Oh yes, the recital," he interrupted. "I saw that posted on the studio door. I'll meet you at your house after the kid's gone to bed. I'll call you."

She heard a click then silence.

She laid down her phone, her stomach feeling like a lead weight was resting there. How had he known her activities of the day? Had he followed her? And what would have happened if she _hadn't_ called him? Would he have shown up at her house tonight?

A little freaked out, she checked the doors and windows again in the house, knowing that if Ranger wanted in, he could probably get into the house – he was, after all, trained for it. A lock wouldn't keep him out of where he wanted to be.

She debated on moving Katie to her bed for the night, then thought against it. If he had wanted to invade her house tonight, he wouldn't have left the note, he wouldn't have had the conversation.

Still, she found herself dialing her cousin.

"Eric? We might have a problem," she began, then relayed the rest to his voice mail. Hoping he would get back to her soon, she got ready for bed, making sure her weapon was within arms reach…just in case.


	20. Chapter 19

With the dawning of the next day, Allie wondered if she had overreacted to the conversation. After all, she had been tired. Ranger had always been a little strange, and the tone of the conversation might have been his way of saying he was worried about her. She did, after all, fall into his arms, crying her eyes out!

Still, mentioning it to her partner might not be a bad idea…just in case something would happen.

She was glad she was working a short shift for the day. It helped keep her mind off of things, but also left her plenty of time to help Katie get ready for the dance recital.

"Is Daddy coming?" Katie asked excitedly as Allie was helping her with her outfit backstage? It was still 30 minutes to the performance, but already eager relatives were claiming seats in the high school auditorium where it was being held. Katie was in one of the younger age groups that would be performing towards the beginning of the show. At the end, there would be a finale that would feature each of the classes. Already, parents were checking video cameras and adjusting angles for cameras.

"He's going to try, ladybug," Allie replied, her mouth full of pins as she attached the cat tail to the back of Katie's costume. "You have to remember," she said, taking them out as she finished pinning the tail, "that your Dad's been through a tough time, and he may not feel well enough to come. Hopefully, we'll all be able to go out for ice cream afterwards!"

"Oh goodie!" cried Katie, clapping her hands, jumping up and down. "Can Erin come, too?"

"We're all going, love. Now calm down or you'll rip your tail off," Allie gently scolded her. She finished fixing her daughter's hair, then added the hairband with the cat ears. "There. Want to see yourself?"

She produced a small mirror and Katie giggled. "I need whiskers and a nose, Mommy!"

Allie smiled, taking some items from her purse. "Just what I was thinking!"

Crystal and Erin soon joined the two. "Mike's saving seats for both of us," Crystal told Allie. "Said to remind us that the kids get to sit with the other dancers, and that we're just not that young anymore!" she finished with a smile.

Allie rolled her eyes. "What, he thinks we're overprotective? If he was smart, he'd get seats for these two, because I doubt they'll last through the whole thing. Then again," she added thoughtfully, watching Erin and Katie go show off their cat costumes to a teenage performer, "I could be wrong."

The moms kissed their daughters good luck and made their way to the crowded auditorium. Crystal craned her neck, looking for her husband and two other kids. "He said he'd try to make it towards the front."

Allie noticed Mike first, waving at the two of them. "So," Crystal began as they made their way to their seats, "is it just you here, or did the rest of the family make it?"

Allie bit her lip. "They're supposed to be here, but I have to admit, I was so busy getting Katie ready, I didn't take time to notice."

"Take time, or didn't on purpose?" Crystal asked pointedly.

"What are you two hens cackling about now?" Mike teased as they sat down next to him. "It's about time you showed up! Couldn't let the chicks go, huh?"

He got two elbows in the rib as his response.

Allie hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her partner about her strange phone conversation the night before, and knew this wasn't the time. Still, she hadn't heard back from her cousin. She'd like someone to be aware of what was going on, just in case.

Leaning over, she told him, "After this, remind me to tell you about a phone call I had last night," she murmured.

Mike, bouncing the baby on his lap, looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "Something tells me this isn't a punch line to a joke."

She shook her head and was about to say more, when the music started and the lights dimmed. The annual recital was always a big hit in the town and relatives came from all over to see their young ones perform. Because of that, it had been moved to the local high school auditorium and the piano accompanist had been replaced by recorded music and a lights show several years ago. Still, it was cheesy enough to be entertaining, Allie thought with a smile. She settled in, flipping her program open to see which group was performing first.

Flint watched her from across the room. His parents had wanted to get good seats, and they had gotten here earlier than he had thought necessary, but judging by the crowd in the auditorium – was there an empty seat anywhere? – he now understood why. He was grateful for the outside aisle seat he was sitting in. While his rehab had been going well, he was still getting around with crutches, thanks to the brace on his leg. At least it was removable, he thought with a shrug. Better than a cast.

He noticed Allie's smile as she looked down at the program, but it was her expression before that had him concerned. Something was bothering her, and for a moment, she had looked worried. Then, she had smoothed away the expression as the music started.

It still bothered him that she was a cop. He didn't share his cousin's opinion of the friendly rivalry between the police and firefighters, but wondered why the hell she had chosen that profession as a single mom! The hours had to be nightmarish, and the risks it involved…it was lucky poor Katie wasn't an orphan!

He found his fists clenched with his present thoughts and forced himself to relax. His mother leaned over to him.

"Katie's group is next. Allie tells me they're wearing cat costumes! I'm glad your father brought the good camera!" she whispered, nodding at her husband who was adjusting his focus towards the stage. "He's already taken several pictures he tells me are practice ones," she laughed softly. "He's just crazy over that girl!"

Flint forced his focus back on the stage as his mother now leaned towards his father, giving him some unnecessary and unwelcome tips about the camera and zoom angle.

He glanced once more over at Allie, but found his way blocked by several of the audience members leaning forward to watch the little ones on stage. He sighed. He still didn't know what to do about her. It wouldn't be fair for them to have a relationship, only to have it broken up by him rejoining GI Joe and leaving her again. Plus, she seemed to have found her own niche in this town. He hadn't been back long, but already his family and neighbors were singing her praises and Katie's, not to mention those that had stopped by to welcome him home tonight!

He sighed again, which got him a look from his mother, who misinterpreted it as boredom.

He gave her an apologetic smile and sat up straighter, knowing Katie's group was up next. He wanted to get to know his daughter better. _His daughter_. It was still hard thinking that he had a child in this world, that he was a dad, and that his daughter had a mom whom he loved more than anything in the world but felt he couldn't be with her. Before, he had convinced himself that she didn't need a broken man to take care of.

His recovery, along with his will to be able to rejoin Duke and GI Joe, had shattered that image. In fact, the doctor would probably clear him to rejoin within the next month or so, he was told. Their current base didn't have a rehab center at present, or he would be there now.

That little bit of information had bothered him. Granted, special forces wasn't the place for injured soldiers, but before, there had always been a small hospital attached to the base that catered to the injured and sick soldiers, and had been well staffed. He wondered if budget cuts had done away with that, or if it was the present commanding officer.

Hawk was gone, Duke had informed him, retired and living on the east coast somewhere. Flint had been surprised that Duke hadn't earned that position, but when he mentioned it, his friend had dismissed it with a shrug of his shoulders. Obviously, it was something he agreed with, judging by the look that had crossed his face.

Still, where else was he to go? He didn't think he could do the cop thing like Allie. That, and having two parents on the force was just as bad as having one! He enjoyed working on his parents' ranch, but he didn't think he was ready to settle down to that just yet. He knew his father wasn't ready to give it up.

"Katie's on!" his mother whispered, elbowing him in the side. Flint pushed the thoughts from his head and sat up straighter to watch his daughter teeter across the stage, twirl, and bow. He wasn't sure what the music had to do with cats, but he had to admit – it was cute to watch! He felt a sense of pride as he watched his daughter execute her moves with her class, and then take a bow at the end.

"That's my girl," he quietly whispered as she made her final bow with the rest of her class, smiling.


	21. Chapter 20

She had only noticed him across the auditorium halfway through the recital. Before, she had been focused on the performers, but after awhile, she found her eyes wandering, wondering if he was there. Her question had soon been answered as she saw him get up between one of the acts, most likely to combat the stiffness he was feeling, she guessed, watching him make his way through one of the side doors closest to his seat.

"I'll be back," she whispered to Mike, who shrugged and stifled a yawn. He had long ago handed the baby over to his wife, where it was snuggled against her chest, sleeping.

She made her way to the back of the auditorium, smiling and nodding at those she knew as she walked quickly.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she was out in the large commons area that served as a lobby at the high school. Several other audience members had escaped and lounged against the walls, talking. Allie looked around for her quarry, finally spotting him as he made his way slowly to one of the outside doors. She followed him.

"Hey," she called softly as he leaned up against the brick of the building, inhaling deeply.

He looked up, unsure at first, until he spotted her.

She gave a quick smile and made her way over to him.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming to see Katie."

He looked uncomfortable, then replied with a sigh, "I'm not a monster."

She narrowed her eyes. This was not the direction she had planned the conversation going.

"No one said that," she answered in a tightly controlled voice. "I just thought that while we had a moment, we could talk."

"You've had better conversation starters," he parried back, not sure why he felt this need to annoy her. Maybe it was the stiffness in his legs, or feeling claustrophobic in the auditorium. Whatever it was, it had not put him in a good mood.

Her hands on her hips, she glared up at him. "What is it you want from me?"

He eyed her thoughtfully. What _did_ he want from her?

When he didn't answer, she sighed, running a hand through her hair, frustrated. "Look, regardless how you feel towards me," she began, her voice tight, "we do have a daughter who worships you. That's probably my fault," she admitted, "being that I painted her what was probably an unrealistic picture of you," she sighed. "Nevertheless, you're her father. Your coming here to watch her means a lot. And, we'd really like it if you'd join us afterwards for ice cream at Valerie's Diner," she finished, looking past him to a spot on the wall.

He regarded her silently. "What is it you want from me?" he echoed the words back to her.

Closing her eyes, steeling her control, she opened them and stared straight at him. "What do I want? You really want to know?"

He nodded, shifting his position so that his weight was off his left leg, which he still wore a brace on.

She was really trying not to cry, but couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "I want what we had four years ago, what I thought was real. I want my daughter's father to come home to stay. I want the goddamn happy fairy tale ending," she sighed. Embarrassed by her tears, she turned to go back inside.

"Wait!" he called, holding a hand out. She paused, unsure of what to do, but didn't turn around.

"What if you can't have that?" he asked her.

"Then my life goes on," she admitted, "and I hope my daughter forgives me for the mistakes I made, and learns not to make them in her life," she added softly before going inside.

She shook her head, berating herself as she made her way back to the auditorium. Not for the first time, she thought maybe it was time to take her daughter and leave. She had settled in this town with the delusion that it would be the place to wait until Dash could join them again. That being close to his parents would be a substitute, granted a poor one, for him. She had grown close to his sisters and their families, to his other family in the area.

Then again, he would be moving on, now, wouldn't he? She had established a place for herself and her daughter in the community. She actually enjoyed her job as a police detective, working with Mike. She had found good friends here. She hated taking Katie away from everything she knew, but then again, she was young. She would adapt. She had, as a child.

Sighing, she knew she would have to give more thought to the situation, and not just act on an impulse. Maybe she and Katie needed to go on a short vacation, get away from everything and get a fresh perspective.

As she waited by the door to the auditorium for the current act to finish, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly behind her. "There's a lot we need to talk about, but not here."

She nodded, unable to speak. Was she that bad that just the touch of his hand sent shivers through her body? She resisted the urge to lean back against him.

"Maybe I can get my parents to take Katie with them, after ice cream, to give us some time," he continued.

She nodded again. "The finale's coming up," she stated. "They'll have all the dancers on stage. You won't want to miss it." She knew it sounded lame, but he didn't really want to hear what she had been thinking.

He gave her shoulder a familiar squeeze, then turned and joined the crowd that was making its way back to their seats from the lobby.


	22. Chapter 21

"I wanna wear my cat 'stume!" Katie said with a stomp of her foot, her lip sticking out in a pout.

Allie sighed. Whoever said the twos were terrible had not yet experienced the stubbornness of three year olds, she thought.

A few mothers gave her sympathetic smiles, then turned their attention back to their own children.

"You want to get ice cream, Katie? Then we need to keep the costume nice. You can wear your cat ears," she said, a note of finality in her voice that even a three year old could recognize. "But the costume comes off."

Katie's lip still stuck out, but she let her mother help her change into her dress.

"I want my daddy!" Katie declared.

"He's waiting on us now and you'll see him at the diner," Allie said, brushing her daughter's hair and replacing the headband with the cat ears. "There now, don't you look nice! You know," she said thoughtfully, "maybe your daddy will like you in this dress!"

Katie's lip withdrew as she looked at herself in the mirror. In a snap, she was back to her cheery self, but Allie could see she looked tired. Handing her off to Dash's parents might not be the best idea right now, she thought with regret.

At the diner, no one would have guessed that Katie had been on the verge of a tantrum. Instead, she danced around, smiling, happy to see her friends and family there. She squealed when she saw her dad, and immediately settled herself in his lap. She was even happier knowing that she would be spending the rest of the day with her grandparents at the ranch.

Allie fought to find something to say to break the silence between herself and Dash as they sat in her car in the parking lot of the diner.

"So," she finally said. "Did you want to go back to my place?"

Flint awkwardly cleared his throat, wondering why he felt as nervous as a kid on his first date.

"Sure," he answered. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wincing when he accidentally hit his good knee on the door.

"Sorry," she apologized, happening to glance at him as he moved, catching his expression. "I moved the seat as far back as it would go."

"Well," he said, feeling the need to fill up the empty space between them, even if it was with a lame conversation, "it's not quite what I pictured you driving."

She shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. "It didn't make sense to keep what I had. Had to go with something more practical out here. That, and the dogs would've never fit," she admitted with a chuckle.

"You have dogs?" he asked. Had she always liked dogs?

She smiled, glancing over at him. "Just two. Their bark is worse than their bite, but they're pretty protective. I'll have to introduce you to them so they'll leave you alone."

He nodded, and they rode on in silence, each not sure what to say to the other.

Finally, Allie turned on to her road. She slowed as she neared the house.

"Well, this is it," she said, at a loss for words, but feeling like she had to say something.

"You fixed it up!" he said, surprised, remembering what a dump this place used to be. Then again, the owners had been ancient, and had refused any offer of help.

She shrugged. "Had a lot of your family over here doing the work, as well as neighbors and some friends from town. Unfortunately, it was the only thing I could afford at the time, but I think it turned out nice," she said, surveying her home with pride.

He looked at her, puzzled. Granted, he had heard she had spent a lot of money, but surely she hadn't been that destitute!

Allie paused, stiffening. "Wait here," she muttered, reaching under her seat and palming her weapon.

"What is it?"

"The dogs aren't barking," she murmured. "They always bark. Something's up."

She moved cautiously, reminding Flint of their days working together as a team on a mission. The hell with staying in the car! He may still have one bum knee, but if it came to it, he could swing a mean crutch.

He quietly got out of the car, surveying the scene. He heard voices coming from behind the house and could see by Allie's direction, she had also heard them. She glanced back at the car, and saw him standing by the door and frowned.

What was he thinking? Then again, he had no idea of the threat she could possibly be under. No, he knew nothing of her life and until now, hadn't shown an interest.

She rolled her eyes. Now was not the time he needed to be worried about her safety.

Sighing, she kept low and made her way to the side of the house, her gun at the ready. If Dash wanted to follow, he'd have to fend for himself.

She recognized the man walking in her direction before he saw her and lowered her weapon.

Flint was shocked to hear a string of foreign words stream from her lips, then watched her embrace a man. The two dogs next to him started leaping up on her, barking. One spotted Flint and growled low in his throat, which stopped the brief reunion between the two, their attention immediately focusing on him.

"Max! Thor! Stand down!" she ordered sternly, and the dogs drew back by her side, but still eyed Flint warily.

"This is my cousin Ian, who didn't let me know he was coming," she introduced, her eyes narrowed on the last part. "You almost got a bullet for your troubles," she scolded him. She held out a hand towards Flint. "This is Dash."

He laughed. "It's a good thing your friend here doesn't know Gaelic, or he wouldn't be hanging out with such a dirty mouth!" he teased. Holding out his hand, he approached Flint. "Good to finally meet you, Dash. I've heard a bit about you. I'm one of the crazy McClellan cousins," he winked in response to Flint's puzzled look.

He turned back to Allie. "Eric sent me," he told her, not sure how much to disclose. He knew, without being said, exactly who Dash was but if Allie didn't want to elaborate, then who was he to press further?


	23. Chapter 22

"So he did get my message," she murmured. She felt the rumble come from Max and sighed. "Let's go inside so the dogs can get to know Dash. Obviously they remember you from last time," she commented to Ian with an eye roll.

He grinned. "I'm unforgettable," he teased her, reaching out and mussing up her hair.

"Quit it!" she told him with a push. "I'm still armed, remember? Don't make me use it!"

Flint was feeling a little out of his element. He had never seen Allie react quite like this to one of her cousins. He had met a few over the years, but normally the teasing wasn't so…physical. It was odd, to say the least.

Once they were settled at the kitchen table, Allie asked Flint to hold out his hand. He felt silly, but knew it was probably necessary. While Allie had said the dogs' barks were worse than their bite, he didn't want to be eyed as fresh meat the rest of the evening. She reached down, stroking their heads, murmuring words that he assumed were Gaelic as the dogs sniffed his hands. Finally, they both gave him a lick, then one of them sat down at his feet, while the other sauntered back over to Allie.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way," Ian commented sarcastically, "let's get down to business." He handed Allie a remote.

"Like I said, Eric got your message. I've installed one of our prototype alarm systems. We'll program in your fingerprint and an alarm keyword. It'll need to be your voice pattern. We can also do anyone else you want to have access," he added pointedly, nodding in Flint's direction.

Allie actually found herself blushing. Of course Ian knew who Flint was and how important he was to her. Granted, he probably didn't realize that things were strained between them.

"It's up to him," she murmured in response, not sure what else to say.

"Well," began Ian, sensing the tension, "Eric also asked me to look at your little message from the other day."

Allie briefly closed her eyes. Why now? This had to happen when she and Dash were finally starting to connect again? Granted, it was just a talk, but it was more than he had offered before. At least it was a beginning. She just hoped that the situation didn't close the door on it.

Reluctantly, she got up, avoiding Flint's quizzical look, and reached up to where she had hidden the bag in the cabinet.

"I'm sure he wiped his prints, but I still used gloves before sealing it in the bag," she explained, handing it to Ian.

She looked apologetically at Flint. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for – the interruption to their "talk," the situation with Ranger, or the intrusion of her cousin.

Ian looked back, observing the two quietly. So it was like that, he thought to himself. Eric had told him a little bit about the two. He felt bad that Allie had gotten herself involved in this mess, just when things seemed to be turning around for the two. Why else would the guy be there with her now?

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" suggested Ian after glancing at the bag. With a nod, he passed it on to Flint, who studied the note and the knife silently.

Allie sighed. Absentmindedly, she scratched the top of Thor's head as she talked. "I came home the other night and found this on my door. I wasn't sure what to do, so I called him to see what he wanted." She shared most of the conversation, then paused.

"Who is this Ranger and why does he call you 'Princess'?" growled Flint.

"Ranger is one of the guys on the Alpha team that works on extracting hostages for the Foundation. He was on the team that rescued you," she revealed, her voice sounding hollow. "He wanted to meet tonight."

Flint's fist clenched. "So this is why your cousin is putting in an advanced alarm system?"

Ian nodded, figuring he'd better step in. "It's our newest prototype, which means even an experienced Black Op won't know how to disarm it."

"We need to talk," Flint managed to ground out, and Ian excused himself from the room, whistling for the dogs to join him outside. He figured he might not want to be in earshot of what was going to be said next.

Allie nervously bit her lip. "Why don't we go in the other room, where you can put your leg up?" she suggested, working hard to steady her voice.

She got up before he answered and made her way to the living room. He followed, and she settled him on the couch, pulling the coffee table over so he could rest his foot on it. She settled down in a chair near the sofa, figuring she'd better put distance between them.

"Why is this guy interested in you? Why is he considered a threat?" he growled, his eyes narrowed. "Does it have anything to do with being a cop?"

She looked startled for a moment. "No, nothing like that," she answered quickly. "Why would you…"

"It's not exactly a profession where you make a lot of friends, is it?" he interrupted, his tone still angry.

She narrowed her eyes at him this time. "What problem do you have with me being a cop? It's not like you don't make enemies in special forces!"

"Yes, but you don't have a child to protect, do you?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing! Protecting her, as well as the communities from these low lifes!"

"Really? And how safe is it the day you get shot and leave your daughter alone in the world?"

She was in front of him in two strides. "Listen here," she said in a low, tightly controlled voice, her finger in his face, "nothing, and I mean NOTHING would EVER make me give my daughter any intentional pain or heartache!"

He grabbed at her hand and pulled her down to him. She was surprised by his strength, but reasoned he had been working out all these months to regain the muscle he had lost during his imprisonment.

"Allie, god help me, I don't know what situation you got yourself into it, but I won't let it go any further!" he declared, then pulled her to him and kissed her.

It was an angry kiss, and she struggled at first, even though she had been longing for the contact since they had first found him. She hadn't wanted it like this, though. Eventually, his lips softened, and she stopped struggling and leaned into him, responding.

They finally broke apart and stared at each other silently for a moment.

"I can't let anything happen to you," he told her in almost a whisper. He stroked the side of her face and she closed her eyes, just enjoying the sensation. "Not to you, and not to our daughter. I'll stay here tonight, but then you and Katie will pack and go back to Scotland with your cousin, where you'll be safe.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, incredulous. "I've never run from a problem before, and I don't plan on starting now," she told him, pulling away from his embrace. "Does it really matter where I am? If he wants to find me, he will."

"What time were you planning on meeting this guy? _Where_ were you planning on meeting him?"

His eyes narrowed. "Please don't tell me it was going to be here. Not with Katie upstairs asleep."

"Of course not," she lied, knowing that Ranger's plans did not include Katie. "Anyway, he hasn't threatened me in any way. It's probably just my cousin overreacting," she shrugged. She briefly thought about his remark about her "dark side," but then dismissed it. That and the avoidance comment – she wasn't quite sure what he thought she was avoiding. Still, it had been a little creepy he had known about her activities during the day.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked her, noticing he had lost her to her own thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really. I'm sure he was just in the area and just looked me up."

"Then he would've met you out in public, not setting up a clandestine meeting," he growled.

"Listen, I can take care of myself," she began, but he held up a hand.

"Al, I know you can. You also tend to want to handle everything, even when you get in above your head. Maybe this time, it's better to be safe than sorry. Text him and tell him you can't meet tonight. Mention a public place for tomorrow and see what his answer is. If he agrees, then there's no need for all this extra caution. However, if your cousin Eric, who seems to be a pretty levelheaded guy…"

At her startled look, he gave a small smile. "Yes, I met him at the hospital. As I was saying, if he is going to these extremes, there's a reason why. Let me guess – this guy was the loose cannon of the group?"

She shrugged, not sure how she should answer that. He took her shrug as an affirmation.

He leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes and sighing. "Call Ian back in here and we'll set up the alarm system. Run my idea through him about texting this _Ranger_," he said the name bitterly. "You'll see he agrees with me."

She opened her mouth to retort, then thought better, and went and fetched her cousin. No use arguing with him, even if she didn't want to play the damsel in distress with him being the white knight. She'd been taking care of herself for four years now, she thought angrily. All of a sudden, she couldn't handle it? I think not! she snorted.

Eric felt the tension still in the air, but noticed they sat together on the couch, so things must have gone better than he had thought they would.

He went through the routine of having both Allie and Dash record their keywords, as well as scanning their fingerprints.

Flint ran his idea through Eric, who wholeheartedly agreed. "It's not going to hurt to text him," he told a disbelieving Allie, who simply rolled her eyes, then went to fetch her phone.

"There!" she said like a petulant child when she was finished, almost throwing the phone down on the table. "Satisfied?"

Both men nodded, and she rolled her eyes at the overabundance of testosterone in the room.


	24. Chapter 23

The answer came quickly, but not as a text message.

When her cell rang, all eyes went to the phone.

"You stupid bitch! Did you actually take him back after everything he did to you? I took you for a smarter woman than that!"

"Excuse me?" Allie managed to bite out, the shock showing on her face.

"Are you really that hard up that you'd take him back, after all his abuse? Whose arms did you cry in that day he rejected you?" The voice turned cunning. "He probably doesn't know your little secret. I do. In fact, I took a photo of your handiwork. I'm sure loverboy would want to see how you handled the situation."

"That's what I like about you and that's why we should be together. Imagine what we could do as a team! You liked working with me before, admit it!"

"That's different," Allie finally managed to fit in between his rants, her voice cold.

"Oh, it's different now? And what would your boss say about your 'expertise'? Something tells me they wouldn't consider it very….ethical," he finished, giving a hard chuckle.

"So, Princess, are you with me or against me?"

"Marc," she replied in a soothing tone, using his real name, hoping to snap him back to reality, "there is no with you or against you. We're on the same side here."

"Really? Is that why you're installing a security system? You think that would keep me out if I really wanted to get in?" His tone was nasty.

"I deal with a lot of scumbags on a daily basis," she told him, staying with the soothing tone for now, "and several have threatened to come after me. It's become a preventative measure."

"Lie to yourself all you want Princess. All right. You can have your reprieve for tonight. I've got other plans," he told her, chuckling. "But you'd better watch your back. Secrets, no matter how deep you try to hide them, always come out."

She heard a click and saw that he had disconnected.

She sat down, trying to calm the hand that had begun to shake.

Ian and Flint looked at her expectantly.

"It was him," she told them unnecessarily. "After a few threats, he finally told me I have a reprieve for tonight, that he had other plans…whatever that means."

"Do you believe him?"

She looked at Ian and nodded. "I can say that he does not lie to me. He'll definitely tell me what he's thinking," she stated with a mental wince.

"He knows about the security system," she added. "But he told me to watch my back and that my secrets will come out."

"What does that mean?" Flint asked with narrowed eyes.

Allie rubbed her eyes wearily. "That in the course of my career, I've done things that are considered classified, but that he'll bring to light to my boss, family, and friends," she said, going for the half truth. Both men would understand what she was saying without her revealing everything.

Flint studied her. It was something else that was bothering her, something that was being left unsaid. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he planned on finding out. Knowing that her connection to this Ranger, or Marc, as she had called him, was because of him didn't make him feel any better.

"Do you need me to stay?" Ian asked quietly.

"I'll be with her," Flint declared protectively. "Katie's safe at my parent's house, and according to Allie, isn't a target at this time. It might be best, though," he told Allie, turning to her, "to send her to your mother's, or with her cousins."

Allie stubbornly refused. "She's fine where she is. You can't ask a child her age to go off without a parent, even if it is with relatives, for an extended period of time!" she argued.

They talked for a little while longer, then Ian bid them goodbye and they watched him take off in the jet he had parked in the field behind Allie's house.

Flint's eyes narrowed. "That design looks vaguely familiar."

Allie sighed. "My cousins always did favor how the Cobra Rattlers could lift off and land without a runway," she shrugged. "It makes landing in tight spaces easier."

He turned to her. "This isn't exactly how I wanted this evening to go."

She sighed. "I know. Me neither." She turned and walked back in the house with him following her.


	25. Chapter 24

"I guess I could take you on the grand tour now that you're here," she said, trying to bring some levity into the conversation.

She showed him the downstairs rooms, including the small room she used for her office. He wasn't surprised to find it neat, with everything filed in its place. She had always teased him on the state of his office, with papers strewn everywhere around his desk. However, he had his own system, and could easily put his hands on any paper he needed, he thought defensively.

She paused at the stairs and glanced at his crutches. "Are you allowed to do stairs? Maybe we should save the rest for later."

He gave her a steady look and with a shrug and a sigh, she ascended the stairs in front of him, waiting patiently at the top. Surprisingly, he had an easier time with it than she thought, being able to use the banister more than his crutches as he made his way up.

"There's a couple more rehab sessions and then I can do away with the crutches and brace permanently," he told her defensively, catching her sympathetic look.

She simply nodded, then showed him the different rooms upstairs – guest bedroom, Katie's room, hallway bathroom….she paused at the master suite.

"This is my room," she stated, wondering why she felt so nervous. The man was certainly no stranger to sharing a bedroom with her, and probably knew every inch of her body, both clothed and unclothed. Still, she felt a bit awkward.

The dogs, appearing out of nowhere, rushed in as she opened the door and settled themselves on the bed, looking expectantly at her.

She laughed. "And there you see my two bedmates. Well, actually, Max hangs out with Katie during the night and Thor has his spot with me."

"Am I going to have to compete with Thor tonight then?" he murmured in her ear, and she wondered how he had gotten so close without her noticing.

"Um, I have some things of yours here," she said, quickly stepping away from him and into the room. She shrugged at his questioning look. "I was the one who picked up your personal effects from Joe Headquarters, and your mother told me to keep them here."

She opened up one side of her closet to reveal his dress uniform as well as a couple more articles of his clothing. She gestured towards some drawers on the other side of the dresser. "There's some things in there as well."

She blushed as he continued to look at her. "I guess we just assumed that…I mean…."

"It's okay," he interrupted gently, making his way over to her. Holding her to him, he continued quietly, "It's nice you had faith enough in me when others obviously didn't."

She glanced guiltily over towards her nightstand, knowing she had hidden away his picture, replacing it with one of herself at a young age with her father that she had moved from another part of the house.

"You've done well," he told her, continuing to hold her. "Probably held up better than I would've," he admitted with a wry chuckle. He kissed the top of her head, wishing away the last four and a half years.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Allie nervously disentangled herself from him.

"Let me throw a few things together for dinner."

"I can help…"

"No, it's okay. Feel free to watch TV, read, whatever," she replied with a nervous laugh. She left the room before anything else could happen.

He was being nice – a lot nicer than he had been, and a lot nicer than she thought he would be after hearing about Ranger, she thought as she prepared the salad. The idea of him staying the night both excited and terrified her. He had made his future plans clear, and they hadn't involved herself or Katie. He would be returning to GI Joe, and she doubted he would make it home much. Maybe it was best to not get involved. She should pack up his things and return them to him, now he was home.

They ate dinner in mostly silence. He complimented her on the food, and she smiled down at her plate.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm sure you thought I couldn't do it. Become domesticated like this," she told him.

He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, I can't say it hasn't been a bit of a shock seeing you as a mom. I figured that would come much later, if it ever did."

They had never talked about having children. Really, they hadn't talked about any future plans, she thought, beyond GI Joe.

She glanced over at the rack by the door where she hung her keys. It was time.

She picked up his plate and took it along with hers over to the sink. "Come on, I have something to return to you."

He looked puzzled, but followed her out the door.

"I know you can't drive yet, but I just wanted to let you know it's been here, but maybe I'll get Steve to drive it over to your parent's place," she told him, throwing the old barn doors open.

He laughed out loud. "I hadn't even thought of where this was hiding!" he confessed, looking at his once pride and joy – the coupe he had been restoring during his time at Joe headquarters. Man, he had loved that car!

"Katie and I had a few joyrides, just to make sure it was still running decently," Allie told him with a smile. "Maybe a dog or two at the time as well," she confessed as the two dogs who had followed them outside jumped into the back seat.

His eyebrows raised as he looked at her. She shrugged.

She handed him the key. "You can send Steve for it, or I can have it delivered to your parent's house with the rest of your things. Just let me know what you want me to do."

His smile faded as the implication of her words hit him. She was moving him out of her life, and not just the physical things.

He turned and made his way back to the house, silently berating his bad humor. Isn't that what he wanted? No ties? Why get involved when he was just leaving again?

She started to follow him, but then thought better. Whistling for the dogs, she went to go check on Katie's chickens.


	26. Chapter 25

"You really don't need to stay with me tonight," she told him as the hour grew late. "I can drive you out to your parent's house, if you want."

"I don't want you staying alone," he told her, his eyes not moving from the TV program.

She sighed. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years now."

His eyes narrowed, but he continued to look straight ahead. "I can see that now, thanks."

Maybe if she had some sign that he wanted to stay, or wanted to be with her, it would be different. He was willing to leave, but then got upset when she mentioned packing his things. She couldn't think of any other reason for his bad humor. Instead, they had spent the last hour in silence, watching television. Well, he had. She had stayed busy doing various chores around the house.

She looked around the home she had built. Maybe it would be best if she were to listen to her family and move into her father's house in Scotland. Katie would have plenty of cousins to play with, and Allie could work at her family's business. Living there, she might even have the money to fly Katie to see her grandparents, as well as her Nana, every couple of months. Her cousins had been trying for years to get her to move back. While Katie was young, maybe it was time.

Sighing, she got up from the chair where she was sitting and made her way outside. Sitting on the front porch in the swing that she and Katie had put up last year, she looked unseeing at her surroundings. A single tear escaped down her cheek and she absentmindedly wiped it away.

He watched her, wondering what was going through her mind. He knew his bad mood had caused it, but always before, Allie would fight fire with fire. He wasn't used to her like this. Rarely did she let things get the better of her.

He shuffled out and sat quietly next to her on the swing. His arm went around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to fix things," he began quietly. "I don't know how to take them back to the way they were. I wish I did."

She sat silently, absorbing his words. She was about to speak when she felt the vibration.

She sat up and took the phone from her pocket, reading the message.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm not sure when I'll be back," she said, frowning.

He watched her go in the house and in a few moments return, wearing a jacket and holding car keys.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your parents?" she asked, and as she reached in her pocket to take out her cell once more, he saw her jacket move and reveal that she was armed.

He looked at her, concerned. She correctly interpreted his look and answered, "It goes with the territory. I'm not normally called in unless it's an emergency. Did you want me to drop you off somewhere?" she repeated again.

He shook his head. "I'll wait for you here."

She shrugged. "Don't forget to set the alarm. I need to be going," she said, glancing at her phone once more. "Make yourself at home."

He watched her drive away, sighing himself, then pulling himself up off the swing and going back in the house to wait for her.


	27. Chapter 26

It had been a week since they had spent the night together. Allie had returned, exhausted, to find Flint waiting up for her. He helped her up to bed and had held her all night while she tried to erase the scene she had witnessed from her mind.

Later that morning, she had driven him to his parent's house and picked up Katie. She hadn't seen him since.

Since that time, there had been 3 more murders, each one more carved up than the next. The police were stumped. All the scenes had been wiped clean, like a professional job, and there was a fear that they had a serial killer on their hands.

Allie had her suspicions. Each victim had been an outsider, someone who didn't belong to the town. Most of the victims had been stripped of all clothing and identification, but none looked familiar, even through the desecration. All had been found along different rural stretches of road and of course, there were no witnesses.

She had not heard from Ranger since that night Ian had shown up. It was hard to believe he might be connected to the murders except that on each victim, they had found a letter carved right above the heart. So far, the letters were p, c, s, and r. Unfortunately, she had not been able to contact her cousin to see if he was back with Alpha team. She had actually gone as far as calling Ranger, to see if he would confess, but his phone number was no longer in service.

She was not in the mood to attend the barbecue/reunion that Martha had been planning, which would be this afternoon. While Katie was glad to be able to see her "Aunt" Shana, Allie felt that in her current state, she would not be the best hostess for her friend.

Allie's eyebrows raised when she saw her friend.

"Am I that much bigger?" Shana asked, self-conscious of her growing belly. "I feel like I'm bigger than I should be for seven months!"

"Ever consider the possibility of twins?" teased Allie, earning a slap on the arm from her friend.

"Not unless one was hiding during the ultrasounds! Geeze, twins. I'm afraid of just one of them!" Shana confessed. "How are things going with you?" she asked, noticing the dark circles under her friend's eyes.

"It's been a tough week, but we're surviving."

"We as in…"

"Police force."

"Oh." The disappointment was obvious in Shana's voice.

Allie shook her head. "I told you there was nothing in that area."

Shana sighed. "There's always hope. So he's still determined to rejoin GI Joe? Does he realize how different it is now?"

"He's been talking with Duke, so I'm sure he's laid it out for him."

"So, where's Katie? I figured she'd be with you," Shana said, changing the subject.

"Oh, she wanted to stay and help with the decorations. It was a tough choice – picking you up at the airport or helping. I finally told her that since you're staying the night with us, then she would have plenty of time to spend with you," Allie replied with a smile. "I have to say, I'm surprised John let you out of his sight while you're this far along."

Shana smiled mysteriously. "Well, he actually had a business trip to take, so he really had no say."

Allie chuckled. "Well, it's a shame he couldn't come. I could really use a ninja's point of view on a case," she said, sobering up quickly. His eyes might catch something they missed in all the crime scene photos.

"You still having stalker trouble?" Shana asked quietly, picking up on Allie's mood.

"Not quite that, but it could be related," Allie sighed, wishing she could say more.

Shana held up a hand. "I know, you can't tell me. How many years have I dealt with classified information? I have to tell you, maternity leave has got to be easier!"

Allie smiled. Trust Shana to bring the mood back around.

They soon pulled into the long drive to the ranch. "I figure we can drop your things off later," Allie explained. "Some of the guys started arriving yesterday."

"Well, the new base isn't that far off, is it? Not that we're supposed to know that," Shana laughed. "That imbecile commander they have has no idea what classified means! I still don't know why they just didn't promote Duke, but then again, it all comes back to politics, doesn't it?"

Allie parked to the side of a group of vehicles, hoping she wouldn't have to get out anytime soon. Every officer was on 24 hour call, thanks to the possibility of a serial killer. She and her partner had been taken off vice and put on homicide….not that their small force really had departments.

"You ready?" asked Allie.

"I was going to ask you the same," smiled Shana.

Both ladies got out of the vehicle and made their way around to the back of the house where they heard a yell and then were nearly knocked over by Katie's rush to greet them.

"Is that your baby?" asked Katie, her eyes wide as she stared at Shana's belly.

Shana placed Katie's hand on her belly and after a moment, Katie's eyes got even wider.

"He was kicking you to say hello!" Shana told her softly. Allie briefly closed her eyes, remembering that same sensation, of having a living being inside you.

Katie then laughed and ran off to grab her daddy's hand, who was sitting with a group of his old teammates, swapping stories of the "old days."

He looked up and briefly met Allie's eyes, then moved to Shana, where he produced a grin.

"Been busy lately?" he teased her as she approached. The rest of the group started ribbing her while Allie stood in the background.

A soda was placed in her hand, and she turned to see Flint's cousin, Steve, standing there. "Figured beer was off limits lately for your team," he told her with a good-natured grin. "How ya doin' Allie? I hear it's been pretty tough lately," he told her sympathetically, his grin fading.

She nodded and thanked him for the soda, taking a sip to delay her reply. They had all been warned about what to leak to the public, and that included the other public servants.

"It's going," she admitted, not sure what else to say. "No big leads yet."

He sighed. "It's a shame. No one would have suspected, out here, to have something like that happen. Let me know if there's anything our boys can do," he told her, his hand on her shoulder. "We're keeping our eyes and ears open."

"Thanks," she replied gratefully, surprised at his show of support. While the rivalry between the two divisions was friendly, it was nice to know they'd have another department aware of the situation.


	28. Chapter 27

Shana watched Flint's eyes narrow as he saw the man talking to Allie. Hmm, she thought, it seems it's not as hopeless as Allie had thought.

One of the guys had given up their seat for Shana, and she had Katie pulled up on what was left of her lap. Flint had already raised his eyebrows at Katie calling her "Aunt" but he shouldn't be surprised, Shana thought, knowing how close she and Allie had been. Did he think just because she left GI Joe that they wouldn't stay in touch?

She was surprised at the amount of former teammates who had shown up, and figured the unfamiliar faces were neighbors and family. The guy Allie was talking to wasn't too bad on the eyes, either, she thought with a sly smile.

"I'm not going to get in trouble for hugging you, am I?" teased Ripcord as he approached Allie. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Not for you!" she said, giving him a hug. "You look great! How's it going?"

"Well, the airborne business is going pretty well. Seems everyone wants to jump from a plan anymore," he laughed. "I had a 100th birthday party the other day!"

"Hope you had them sign a waiver first!" interjected Dusty as he came up on the small group. "Sounds like heart attack central!"

"Believe it or not, I think they had less nerves than some of the teenagers I take up!" admitted Ripcord.

So many of her former teammates had left after Hawk had retired and his successors had progressively taken the unit downhill.

"Don't know how Duke does it," muttered Gung Ho, who had joined them, nodding towards the blonde-haired man sitting near Flint. "Why they keep passing him up, I don't know. I would've left long ago if it hadn't been for him. Once he leaves, I'm gone. I'll figure out something to do, like you guys have."

He nodded toward Allie. "Not quite sure I can do the cop thing, Jaye." He laughed. "I've been too often on the other side of the law!"

She smiled, knowing she'd get some good-natured ribbing out her choice of profession.

Glancing over, she excused herself to go help Martha, seeing her starting to set out food on the long tables on the patio.

Martha shooed her away. "Go out there with your friends," she admonished her. "I've got this. I can always get Steve to help me," she said, slapping his hand as he grabbed a handful of chips. He winked at Allie, leading her away from the table.

She introduced him to her former teammates, uncomfortably aware that he had his hand at her back.

Shana watched all this with interest, leaning down to ask Katie, "Who is the man over there with your Mommy?"

Katie smiled up at her. "That's Steve. He's a firefighter." She then jumped down and wandered over to her mother. Steve laughed at something Katie said, then picked her up, tossing her up in the air and catching her several times, making her squeal.

Shana glanced over at Flint, who was determinedly looking anywhere else but in that direction. She could tell he was aware of the situation since he had crushed the can he was holding in the one hand. The others were also looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Rolling her eyes, Shana pulled herself up and sauntered over to the group.

She looked pointedly at Allie, who got the hint and introduced the two.

"Hey there, pretty lady," Steve said, all charm. "I'd ask if you were available for a drink, but I see someone's already beaten me to the punch."

Shana rolled her eyes, laughing. "That's the worst pickup line I've ever heard!" she declared. "Now," she said, her southern accent more pronounced, "can I ask you your intentions towards my friend here?"

Allie blushed. "Shana!" she blurted out, but Steve just laughed.

"Nothing like that, little lady," he told her. "Just trying to get a rise out of my cousin who's too stubborn to come over and claim her for himself."

Allie's eyebrow arched. "Excuse me? Claim?"

Shana smiled widely, putting her arm through Steve's. "I see we have a similar agenda then."

Allie stood, her hands on her hips, glaring at the two. "Did I ask you two to interfere? I appreciate the thought, but you need to realize the situation is dead."

Steve spoke to Shana as if Allie had said nothing. "I figure he needs to get off his high horse and just grab her and run. Might disappoint Aunt Martha, but they should just elope and get it done, before either one back out. Vegas or some place fun."

"I like the way you think," Shana smiled at him, then crouched down to Katie, who had been watching the conversation wide-eyed. "What do you think of your daddy, sweetheart?"

Katie's brows furrowed. "He's my daddy," she declared. "He was lost and we found him."

"Shana, stop."

"Don't you want him to come home?"

Katie nodded her head.

"See?" Shana said to Allie, grasping Steve's arm so she could get back up. "From the mouth of babes."

"Seriously, you two need to stop. I appreciate the thought, but it's not going to happen." She shrugged. Spotting an out of the conversation, she excused herself and went to join Mike and Crystal who had just arrived.

She looked questioningly at Mike, who shook his head. Her shoulders slumped. The two had wanted to put a plan in motion they had devised, hoping to set a trap, and Mike was to present it to the chief.

"He says it's too risky," Mike answered her unasked question. "He's not throwing us out there when there's so many blanks to fill in."

Crystal held up her hand. "No more shop talk! We're here to relax and have fun." She looked down at her kids. "Shoo! Go find Katie and her cousins, which I'm sure are here somewhere!" Glancing over at Allie, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I'm being a bad mom, but I tell ya, with Mike being on call so much, I haven't had much of a break lately!"

Allie smiled. "No need to explain," she said, reaching for the baby and settling him on her hip. "Go get a beer and relax. I've got Austin for now," she assured her. She felt a quick pang of envy as she held Austin, who had taken hold of her shirt. She had never thought she wanted kids, but watching Crystal and Mike, she knew she wanted another one. She breathed in the baby scent and tried not to drool.

"Thanks," Mike told her, watching Crystal head over to the patio and the cooler. "I know it's been rough on her lately. Just the unpredictability is what has her strung up. We've never faced anything like this before," he said, shaking his head. "I thought the drug gangs were bad enough!"

"Thank god for Martha and John's willingness to take Katie at all hours of the night. Well, at least Katie's been getting her dad time in before he leaves," Allie admitted with a grimace.

Mike looked at her sympathetically. "Sometimes you just have to move on," he told her pointedly.

"The thought had crossed my mind," she muttered, not elaborating.

Flint watched her with the baby on her hip, a flood of emotions washing over him. He had missed her when she had been pregnant with Katie, and part of him would always regret that. Granted, Katie had been more than happy to show him her picture album, but it wasn't quite the same. Watching the ease with which she handled the baby, the way she carried him so naturally, made him hurt.

She happened to look over and their eyes met and held for a moment. Allie looked away first, afraid her feelings were transparent. Murmuring to Austin, she made her way to the house, needing to find a private space to get her emotions under control.

Flint found himself offering a flimsy excuse about checking on his mom, but everyone knew where he was going, so he wasn't sure why he bothered. They watched him and as soon as he was out of earshot, went to placing bets on how soon the couple would be back together.


	29. Chapter 28

The sight weakened his resolve. The conversation he wanted to have the other day slid to the back of his mind as he watched Allie with her young charge. Is this how she had looked with Katie? The pictures he had seen did not do her justice.

He had never thought himself as someone who wanted kids. Always, his military career had come first. Hell, it had been thoughts of Allie as well as getting back to GI Joe that had kept him alive all those years! What else would he do, be a literary professor? He'd stifle himself in a classroom.

However, the feeling of providing for his family and of actually being a father was growing stronger the more time he spent with Katie. He had convinced himself otherwise before….but the excuses were getting flimsier, even to his mind.

He had never seen that expression on Allie's face before as she cuddled the baby and encouraged it to drink from its bottle.

She sensed his presence and looked up, the wistful yearning glance still on her face. Before he could blink, it was gone, covered by the careful mask she always seem to wear around him now.

He stood there speechless. Even the bits of poetry that would flutter to his mind on such occasions had abandoned him this time.

After looking at him for a moment, Allie's eyes turned back to Austin as he gave a soft gurgle then spit the nipple from the bottle out of his mouth. She gently encouraged him to drink, using the same Gaelic words she had used with Katie that had weaved their magic to soothe even the fussiest baby. Austin grasped her thumb in response and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him again. She smiled.

He watched all this in amazement. If anyone had told him four years ago that he would witness this scene, he would have laughed his head off. Allie had never seemed very comfortable around children before. Now she seemed a natural.

"I wish I could have been there. I wish I could have seen you with Katie," he said quietly, his voice rough with emotion.

She looked up at his words. Her expression softened and she indicated the space next to her on the couch.

"I wish you had, too," she replied softly.

"Was it hard? Doing it alone?" he asked her, genuinely curious.

She gave him a soft smile. "A little," she confessed. "I had a lot of support, though. Shana was with me during the rough times of the pregnancy, and then afterwards. Your parents and my mother offered me a place to stay, to help out. My cousins…" she paused.

"Wanted you with them in Scotland?" he finished. She nodded, and he continued. "I have to say, I am surprised you didn't go to live there, in your father's house. Your very close to that side of your family."

"Yes," she agreed, "but that didn't seem right at the time. I thought it would help your parents, and me, if we were to settle here. In a way, you'd always be with them, through Katie."

"It makes sense now. It didn't before."

She glanced up at him and was about to say something, but Crystal came into the room.

Seeing the two, she blushed. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

They both murmured a "no" but Crystal's embarrassment grew to a sly smile. "Well, I wanted to thank you, Allie, for giving me a bit of a break, but let me do the same in return." She reached for her son, and Allie reluctantly gave him up.

"Have you thought of having any more? Children, that is," Flint asked her.

She gave a wistful smile. "I would've thought one was enough, but watching Crystal and Mike with their brood, as well as your sisters…..it would be nice to have another baby. Someday." _With you_, she thought silently to herself.

"Allie." He took her hands and held them between his. "I can't see you with anyone else but me. I want to be the father to your children, no matter how many you want. I just…." he searched for the right words, and she blinked back the tears forming in her eyes.

"What's holding you back?" she asked quietly, using that same soothing tone she had used with baby Austin just minutes ago.

"How would I provide for you? What I do is so limited," he confessed, frustration creeping into his tone. "What can I do that won't leave you alone, abandoned, for weeks or even months at a time?"

She withdrew her hands from his, but instead of moving away like he anticipated, she used her hands to rub his back and shoulders.

"We can figure this out. You're not a one-trick pony," she gently teased. "You need to be fully healed before you can get back to work, you know. We don't have to decide right now – we have several weeks to figure things out. Things will work out."

An idea began to form in her head.

"Maybe instead of pressuring yourself, we should go on a family vacation," she suggested. "If Mike and I get our way, this case will be wrapped up in a week. You'll be more relaxed and not so stressed," she told him, rubbing both his shoulders in the way she used to when he had a hard day back at the base.

He closed his eyes, his body relaxing, her soothing tone convincing him that the idea had merit.

"Step out of the box and look at things objectively," he agreed, his eyes still closed.

"Exactly."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes must have shown the strength of what he was feeling because she moved closer to him.

When Martha walked into the room to find more chairs for their guests, she took in the scene and backed out quietly, smiling. Just goes to show, sometimes it just takes a little time and a little persuasion, she thought triumphantly.


	30. Chapter 29

"You need to get back to your guests," Allie reminded him many minutes later, her hand rubbing up and down his arm.

"You keep doing that, and we're not going anywhere," he mockingly growled at her, giving her a quick kiss.

Sighing, he got up. "You're right, though." He held out his hand to her. "You coming?"

"In a minute," she smiled, straightening her shirt. She'd need to freshen up first, she thought, but didn't voice it aloud.

"Don't be too long, or I'll send a search party for you," he smiled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

She smiled in return and went into the hall bathroom.

When she had fixed her hair, she opened the door and sensed someone in the hallway. Thinking Flint had come for her after all, she smiled and started to speak. Her voice froze before it came out of her mouth when she realized the shadowy figure wasn't him.

"You really had me fooled," Ranger said, stepping into the light. "Here I thought you would be smarter than all those women who went back to an abusive relationship."

Allie wished for her weapon, which was locked in her car. She also wished for mental telepathy between herself and her partner, while she was wishing for the impossible.

"It's not an abusive relationship. He pushed me away at first because he thought he was an invalid. Now that he's doing well, he realizes we can go back to what we once had."

She forced a soothing note into her tone, trying to keep her voice from shaking. If Ranger were truly behind the unsolved murders, she'd have to watch her step with him.

"You can fool yourself all you want, Princess," he snarled. "I know what I'm talking about. You know what? I'm tired of talking."

He grabbed at her arm, and she stepped back out of his way. She glanced at the bathroom, but knew he would be able to take the door down to get to her. Granted, it might cause enough noise for someone to come investigate, but she also knew it would anger him to no end. No telling what he might do in that state. He was already worked up enough.

"Let's go outside where we can talk about this," she told him, trying to think quickly. An open area would be the best way to either get away from him, or take him down. She wasn't quite sure she could do the latter. His training outclassed hers in survival, and he had the advantage of being slightly insane.

"Princess, trust me when I say I know what's going for you. In fact, I know you so much better than anyone around here! You and I were meant to be together! I remember what you did, the pleasure you took from it. Don't deny it!" he demanded when she began to speak, holding up a hand. "Your darkness calls out to me. Together, we can overpower anyone who gets in our way."

He gave a deep chuckle, then quicker than she anticipated, he grabbed her by the arm and held her so she couldn't get away.

"I had a feeling they had just about finished brainwashing you. I'm sorry, my Princess, but I'm forced to do this."

He placed a rag over her nose and she told herself not to breathe in. Her lungs felt like bursting. Why was it the times you absolutely had to hold your breath was the one time you couldn't? she thought crazily.

He pressed the rag closer to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You can't hold out forever. Trust me, this is easier to do this. You don't want what's in my big needle here," he warned her.

She either had to breathe or pass out. Either way, she was in a losing battle. She passed out from not breathing, he had her. She breathed in what she assumed was good old fashioned chloroform, he had her. Her body began to shake and her arm jerked out, knocking over a plant stand

She lost the battle.


	31. Chapter 30

When Flint went back outside, he could swear he saw money exchanging hands.

"Where's Allie?" Shana said, sidling up to him, a grin on her face.

"She'll be out in a few," he told her, not able to keep an answering grin off his face.

"I knew it! Well, soldier, it's about time!" she told him, slapping him on the back. "You didn't want to go back and join the ranks, anyway. From what I hear, the current guy is even worse than the last one!"

His smile faded. "I didn't say I wasn't going back."

"Oh." Shana looked uncomfortable. Fortunately, she was saved by several others joining them and they began talking old missions and friends.

After a while, Flint realized that he hadn't seen Allie reappear outside. How long would it take her to "freshen up"? He assumed she had gone into the small hall bathroom to fix her hair. He couldn't help the little smile that crept to his lips when he thought of her state of dress when they had finally come up for air.

"I know that smile," Steve commented, handing him a drink. "That's the Cheshire cat smile. About damn time!" he said, repeating Shana's slap with a harder version. "Where is the lucky lady?"

Flint frowned. "You haven't seen her either?"

Steve shrugged. "She didn't get cold feet and run off did she?" He looked around and saw Katie playing with her cousins. "No, not without the kid. I don't know, cuz. You'd better go find your lost love."

Flint asked several of his family members if they had seen Allie and each one answered with a sly smile but a no. He began to feel concerned, although he couldn't have said why.

She had mentioned she and Mike had a plan for closing up their case. Had it gone into effect and she hadn't told him? He spotted Mike and made his way over to him.

"Has Allie talked to you in the last ten or fifteen minutes?" he asked him.

Mike looked puzzled. "No. Why?"

"I can't find her," Flint confessed. "I just checked and her car is still here, so she didn't leave that way." He paused. "Listen, she told me you two had something worked out to close up your case. By any chance was that starting today?"

Mike looked startled. "No. We've been trying to get the chief to approve it, but we haven't worked out all the kinks just yet. She mentioned that to you?"

Flint shrugged, more worried about Allie's location than the disclosure. "She didn't tell me details. Just said she'd be able to take off in about a week. We were kind of planning a getaway."

Mike frowned. "Did she tell you who our number one suspect is? We haven't been able to pin it on him, hence the plan."

Flint shook his head.

Mike looked uncomfortable. "Looking at some of the evidence, we've been able to piece things together and it's looking like her stalker, that Ranger guy, could possibly be our guy."

"Her stalker?"

"He's left clues for Allie at different drop scenes. I mean, we think they're geared towards her. We haven't quite made all the connections yet."

Flint's eyes narrowed. "This Ranger guy could be here? I thought he was back with his group?"

Mike shook his head. "We don't have confirmation of that yet. They're on silence right now, so we can't get a response." He looked around. "There's a lot here, but I doubt he could blend in with this crowd. By now, everyone's gotten to know one another. He'd stand out." He paused, thinking. "Where was the last place you saw her?" he asked, his voice flat as he went into "cop mode," as his wife called it.

"Inside. We spent some time, um, talking. I came out first, and thought she was only going to be a few minutes."

"It's been around 10 or 15 minutes?" Mike asked again. "Show me the last place you two were."

Flint led Mike into his parents' house to the living room where he had first seen Allie with the baby. He pointed out the hall bathroom where he had guessed she had gone afterwards.

Mike asked for the lights to be turned on. He checked the bathroom and then the hall, his sharp eyes looking for anything.

He leaned down and picked up a few grains of dirt on the floor.

Looking up at Flint, he speculated, "Your mother's an impeccable housekeeper. I can't see her missing anything."

He stood up, looking at the plant on the stand near the bathroom door. He looked closer at the dirt inside. Then he looked over at Flint.

"This is just speculation, but… " he hesitated, then continued, "I think there was a struggle. The plant was somehow upset, but someone put it back to rights…..and I doubt it would be your mother. She wouldn't have missed the dirt on the floor."

He went back into the bathroom and glanced at the trash can. He sniffed the air, then coughed. "Wait here," he told Flint, then hustled out to his car. Returning a moment later, he snapped on a pair of gloves and used a wooden stick to sort through the items in the trash can. Reaching in, he pulled out a soft cloth that had blended with the tissues.

He gave a careful sniff. "Chloroform," he stated, his voice hard. "I think we have our answer."

Flint stood in shock. "He came here, into _this_ house, with everyone outside, and simply took her?"

Mike nodded. "I believe so."

"How the hell could we not hear anything?"

Mike sighed. "Knowing her, she probably thought she could handle it on her own. Either that," he shrugged, "or she didn't have time. He most likely didn't give her the opportunity."

Mike was just as angry as he could see Flint was – it was, after all, his partner – but had the training not to show it.

He snapped off the gloves and threw the cloth in a plastic bag, sealing it, throwing the gloves in the trash can.

He whipped out his cell phone and called the station, reporting Allie missing in the possession of a possible suspect who they should consider armed and dangerous.

"Do you know where he took her?" Flint asked impatiently.

Mike shook his head. Then he glanced towards the back yard. "But I think we have enough help to search out the possible locations we mapped out. Let's go."


	32. Chapter 31

"I want to play, too!" Katie huffed, her lower lip sticking out.

"Honey," Shana began, getting down to the child's level, which was becoming more difficult she realized with each passing day, "you're going to stay here and play with your cousins. This is a game for grown- ups," she lied. "You'll be bored. Stay here with Grandma and your cousins. I hear she is making homemade ice cream tonight," she said enticingly

"Wif brownies?" Katie asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm not sure, but you can probably ask your grandma."

"Okay," Katie agreed, all smiles, and ran off to join her cousins and aunt.

Shana gave a sigh of relief and turned to Gung Ho. "I'm just happy she didn't ask where her mom was," she commented sadly.

Gung Ho just nodded, and they both looked over to where Flint and Mike stood, their heads together over a map.

Roadblock walked up to Flint and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her, D. She did everything she could to find us. We'll return the favor."

Flint nodded solemnly at his friend and clasped his hand. "Thanks," he said, putting meaning behind the single word.

Mike called everyone over, which included former teammates, neighbors, and family members. He showed them the locations marked in red, then split the group into teams, making sure to put both Joe members and locals together. Between the training of the Joes and the familiarity of the territory, he figured it best.

Flint stood silently as Mike gave everyone orders and exchanged cell phone numbers. He also gave orders to not engage the former Black Ops, to call and wait for backup.


	33. Chapter 32

She felt like she was suffocating. A heavy weight had been thrown over her and she struggled to breathe. It was hard to see through what she guessed was a blanket as tiny threads of light filtered through the material.

The space she was in was tight, and after trying to wiggle around, she discovered both her hands and feet were bound. Her mouth was also taped.

They were in a moving vehicle, and she winced as the car or truck hit a bump. The road they were on was not smooth. Could it be one of the dirt roads? Where were they heading?

She gave a small groan as her head made contact with the floor with another bump or rut. Her mind replayed the scene in the house. She had lost consciousness at some point. How could he have dragged or carried her out of the house without anyone seeing him?

The vehicle began to slow, and Allie thought it best to pretend she was still unconscious. Ranger's attitude towards her right now was protective – even if was a bit obsessive. She doubted he would harm her while she was out cold. In fact, from what he said, he considered this a "rescue mission." Or, at least she hoped he did. She hated to be at his mercy otherwise.

She heard a car door open and quietly shut. A few moments later, she heard a door open again, and the blanket was torn off her. She used a technique she had perfected long ago to keep her breathing even so he would think she was still unconscious.

She heard a sigh, then felt a slap on her face. She opened her eyes, squinting against the light shining in her face from a flashlight.

He then reached in and hauled her up, slinging her over his shoulder easily and carrying her into a house. She had no clue where they were – nothing looked familiar and before she could get a better sense of her surroundings, she was inside the dark house.

He laid her carefully on a chair and regarded her silently. She looked up at him, her eyes purposely blank. She needed to figure out exactly what his mood was and his purpose. She had at first thought it was a "rescue mission," in his mind, after he had mentioned she had been "abused." Now, she wasn't so sure.

"You can't scream when I take the tape off your mouth," he warned her quietly. She nodded her head in assent, and he took it off with one swipe.

She grimaced from the pain, but was grateful it was off.

"Now what?" she asked him quietly, hoping the rest of her restraints would be following.

"I have a present for you," he told her with a slight smile. "I need to check you out, first, though."

"It would help if you removed the restraints," she told him, going for the same even tone he was using. She nodded towards her arms and legs.

"True," he said, "but I need to make sure I can trust you not to run first."

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked after a moment's silence. Maybe if she could keep him talking, she could either have him see reason, or try to trick him into letting her go.

He cocked his head at her and then cleared his throat. "Princess," he began, "I'm doing this for your own good. I'm not sure right now if you're ready to hear this, but I'm afraid you've been duped."

She gave him a curious look, and he continued.

"You see," he began, and started pacing around her, "this whole community has you brainwashed from who you really are, your true self." He stopped in front of her and leaned over. "I know your true self is still in there, and its my responsibility to bring it back to the surface." He straightened up again.

"I saw it when we were taking care of that terrorist. The work you did was spectacular. You and I, we would make a great team. With our skills combined, we could become very powerful. You and I would be free to do what we want, when we want."

She bit her lip in concern. It was worse than she thought. What harm could it do to play along for now? She just dreaded what that "present" was he had waiting for her in the basement.

"It would involve leaving here," she responded quietly. He looked up in surprise. "How do we want to work it? Should I disappear without a trace, or do I announce to everyone I've made the decision to leave, and then disappear?"

He gave a half smile. "I knew you had been thinking it over! But," he frowned, "I also know what a good actress you are. You could just be playing me, telling me what I want. Maybe it is time for you to work on your present."

He laid several knives and a gun on an end table across the room from her. Looking at her pointedly, he said, "I'm going to release you, but know that I can grab one of those tools faster than you could ever hope to. Remember that."

She simply nodded, and he took one knife and use it to rip through the tape on her arms and legs. He stepped back, letting her peel back the tape. She flinched as it pulled her skin raw, but at least she was able to move around. In his insanity, he was oddly perceptive, she thought, and it was something she'd have to watch. If he knew she was playing him, he'd have no hesitation to kill her.

"Follow me," he told her, and led her to a door that led from the kitchen to the basement. She took note of everything as she made her way through the house. There was a back door in the kitchen, but the windows were boarded. He had obviously found an abandoned house somewhere. She wondered if it was one of the red x's she and Mike had put on their map. They had worked with a real estate agent to locate empty and foreclosed homes. She just hoped her absence had been discovered.

She could smell the blood as they approached the bottom of the stairs. She briefly closed her eyes. She had hoped Marc was not their killer, but it seemed that she had been right after all.

He led her over to a part of the basement where she saw a metal slab had been positioned, much like the ones you would see in a coroner's office. How on earth had he gotten it in here?

Ranger motioned for her to stand where she was, and walked over to unlock a closet. Out stumbled a young boy of middle-eastern descent. He blinked, much like she had done earlier, his eyes adjusting to the light.

She was horrified. Was he expecting her to kill him, or even to watch while he was being killed?

Without a word, Ranger strapped the boy to the table. She guessed he must be in shock, because there was no struggle. The boy just simply laid there, limp, his eyes wide with fright.

Ranger turned towards her and pulled a table over with tools.

"I know you like your basic knife, but sometimes its best when we get more creative. However, I must say I was pretty proud of the work you did that night."

"I was angry, furious rather, and took it out on Flint's captor," she explained, trying to keep the hysteria out of her voice. "This boy has done nothing to me. He's done nothing to you. Why are we doing this?"

"Practice," he simply replied. "Plus a show of loyalty. If you go through with this, then I know you are with me. If not…" he shrugged, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

She'd be next on the table, she knew.

She glanced once more at the instruments. "It's not complete," she said, indicating the set. "You have things missing. How can I prove anything to you when there's inferior tools?" she asked, letting anger creep into her voice. It wasn't hard – she was angry at the situation, angry that Ranger's team hadn't guessed at his insanity or if they had, why they hadn't tried to stop him.

He looked at her, trying to read her thoughts. "What's missing?" he asked, his brows drawn in confusion. He glanced once more at his tools.

She sighed. "I can't work like this. How do you expect me to do a good job? Where's the branding iron? Where's the hook?" She gave another sigh. "Might as well just slit his throat like a common killer and get it over with. There's nothing here to be creative with."

He looked upset for a moment, but quickly composed his features. "I guess I can see where you might need those things," he said slowly. "I don't know where I'm to get them at this hour." He glanced once again at the victim. "I guess I could drug him."

Allie waved her hand, dismissing the victim. "He's fine. His shock is better than any drug you could give him. Plus, don't we want him alert?" She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the room. "Nothing I need is here! Where the hell are we? I can tell you the quickest way to get what I need if I knew where we were."

In his emotional state, Ranger didn't think and answered, "Route 628."

She wanted him to stay confused, so she plowed on. "Okay, let me think. There's a ranch along 628. Have you seen it? Did we pass it on the way here?"

He shook his head. "I know where you're talking about, though. It's about 10 miles up the road." He looked puzzled. "I don't see how…"

She sighed again. "Not the ranch house. About 5 miles past the house, there's a shed. It's on the left side of the road. That's where they store their branding equipment with other tools. If it's locked, then it's probably something flimsy you could break or shoot. Just make sure you use a silencer so no one can hear you. There shouldn't be anyone about this time of year. The branding's done in the Spring."

She glanced over at the victim and saw his eyes were beginning to clear. She had to hurry this along.

"Hurry up and get back as soon as you can. If he causes any trouble, I might have to start without you," she said, jerking her head towards the table.

Ranger nodded, then gave a slow smile. "I knew they hadn't totally gotten you. I'll be back as soon as possible."

He turned and quickly went up the stairs. He didn't quite trust her all that much, though, she realized when she heard the lock turn in the door. Then again, it was to be expected.

She turned towards the young man on the table and began removing his straps.

"Listen to me," she whispered to him, "you're going to get out of here and get help. Do you understand me?"

The boy nodded, his eyes wide. "I'm a cop," Allie said, pulling her badge out of her pocket. She was surprised Ranger hadn't taken it. "I need you to get help. He'll be back any moment. Stay off the roads until you know it's safe. Then, stop any car possible and show them this badge. Lead them back here, or at least tell them that Officer Burnett is on Route 628. Can you remember that?"

He nodded his head.

She looked around, then found what she was looking for. Standing on a stool, she managed to pry open the half window in the corner of the basement with the crowbar she had found. She had already guessed that it was too narrow for her to get through, but the boy should fit.

She told him her plan, and she boosted him up to the window. At one point, he got stuck, but then managed to wiggle his way out.

"Remember! Route 628. Officer Burnett."

The boy nodded, pointing to his forehead to tell her he'd remember. She was worried that he hadn't spoken, but his eyes had told her he was taking it all in. At least she hoped so.

She looked at the crowbar in her hand. Could she use it against Ranger? He was still suspicious…why else lock her in the basement? He might be looking for an attack. At least she had saved one life tonight, she thought, trying to see something positive out of all of this.

She glanced once more over at the window and shook her head. She tried to devise several plans, discarding each one. Not knowing what else to do, she sat down and prayed.


	34. Chapter 33

"We'll find her," Steve reassured his cousin for probably the hundredth time. Flint knew everyone meant well, but it didn't help solve the problem, did it?

They were heading towards one of the areas marked on the map. There was just so much to cover, he thought, his eyes closing in frustration.

They popped open as Steve slammed on the brakes. "What the hell?" he muttered.

Several silhouettes were outlined in the headlights, one heading towards the driver's side of the car. Steve motioned to Flint, and he slowly took the gun out of Steve's glovebox he always kept there, hiding it by his side.

"Evening," Steve called out cheerily as the figured approached. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Eric!" Flint gasped, recognizing the man standing there.

Eric nodded. "We've got ourselves a bit of a situation."

"I'd say so!" Flint ground out. "One of your guys has gone insane and kidnapped Allie!"

Eric nodded again. "That's what we were afraid of, but this was the first time we were able to get here. Where is he?"

"If we knew that…" Flint ground out, but Steve held up a hand.

He showed Eric the copy of the map they had. "This is the area we're searching here. It'd be a big help if we could split this with you, since it's kind of a big chunk. Some of your guys are more than welcome to ride with us as well."

"That's not a bad idea. You need to let the others know that if they do find Ranger, they need to wait until we get there. We're the only ones who can take him down."

Flint's eyes narrowed at what he felt was Eric's arrogance. As if reading his mind, Eric explained, "We've all had the same training, so we'd know what to expect from him, even if he's gone a bit unhinged. We all have the same goal – to get Allie home safely and Ranger contained."

Eric turned and barked orders to his battalion. He then turned and looked at the men in the truck. "I'll join you," he told them quietly. "The rest will search from the air."

As if on cue, a big black hulking shadow rose from the ground silently and made its way down the road.

Eric adjusted his headpiece. "We'll keep in touch and be able to radio one another should anyone find anything. I trust you'll make that call now?" he asked Steve pointedly.

Without being invited, Eric climbed into the backseat of the truck as Steve called Mike and told him of Eric's request.

"He's not happy about it, but he agrees, and he's sending out the call now. There's an APB out on your guy and Allie, so we're hoping someone will see something."

Steve started the truck and noted their next house to check out on the map. So far, none had turned up any sign of recent occupation. The police had set up a blockade for all the main roads, as well as some side roads that led out of town. The force included nearby county officers as well.

Steve's phone beeped and he glanced at the reading, then handed it to Flint. He sighed. "I don't know if it's good or bad we've marked off several of the routes we were looking at. No one found anything."

"Watch out!" called Eric, and Steve swerved to avoid a boy who had jumped in front of his truck.

Flint was out of the car in a flash, Eric close behind him, as the boy started to run away.

"Hey! Wait! We need to ask you a few questions!" Steve called out, getting out of the truck a moment behind the other two.

The boy looked behind him, saw the two men chasing him, and his eyes widened. He glanced down at the badge he was holding in his hand and thought of the lady who had rescued him from the madman. He felt sorry for the lady. Surely she was going to be killed.

He began to slow, wondering if these were the type of people she wanted to help her when one of the men tackled him and he went down hard, knocking the breath out of his body.

"Hold on! Get off him, but don't let him get away!"

Flint noticed the shiny object reflected in the flashlight that Steve had the foresight to bring. It had flown from the boy's hand as he had tackled him.

Going over, he picked it up and dusted it off.

"Where did you get this?" he asked the boy, his voice low and tight.

The boy's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "I don't ….I can't…" he stuttered.

Steve put a hand on the boys shoulder and then offered him a hand up. "It's okay, son. We're not going to hurt you. We're just looking for a lady who was taken by a bad man. We think you have her badge," he explained, indicating what Flint was holding.

It took a moment for the boy to catch his breath. He glanced nervously at the men. "I was in a house. A man picked me up on the road and offered to take me to the nearest town. My car had broken down. Instead, he takes me to this horror house and locks me in a closet, telling me he's going to save me for his special lady to cut to pieces. He laughs about it. I don't know if I was in there for hours or days. Then, he gets me out and straps me to this table and there's this pretty lady, and she says all this stuff. I think she's with him until he leaves. Then she helps me escape. She tells me to show the badge and say Route…."

He paused, taking a breath. His forehead was wrinkled with concentration. "Her name began with a B. I think she said she was on Route…..Route 628."

"Son, do you think you could take us to this house?"

The boy shook his head emphatically. "No way! I'm not going back there! If HE's back, then he's probably killed her by now! He'll come after me!"

Eric had been silent up to this point, but approached the boy. "There's a sizeable award for leading us to the house. Enough to have your car fixed, or even buy you a new one," he said solemnly. "Even if it's too late, we need to get there as quickly as possible."

The boy thought for a moment – he couldn't have been more than 18 or 19, Flint thought, then nodded his head.

They walked him back to the truck, and the boy, who had introduced himself as Jeff, looked at the road in confusion.

"She told me to stay off the road until I knew I was safe. I was just crossing when you came along. I'm not sure…"

"You ran in the same direction? You didn't double back or anything?" Eric asked quietly.

The boy shook his head no.

"Think, Jeff," Eric said softly. "What direction should we go? We're actually on 628 right now."

Jeff looked concerned, his brow furrowed, then pointed straight ahead. "I came from that direction."

"Good," Eric told him in a soothing voice. "Do you remember what color the house might have been?"

The truck made its way down the road as Eric continued to grill Jeff.

"There's a house up ahead that's marked on the map," Flint noted. "Just a mile or two on the left."

They rounded the corner and saw the house.

Jeff shook his head. "That's not it. That house is falling apart. This house was intact."

Steve continued on down the road.

"Wait!" Jeff said excitedly. "She said there was a ranch not too far from the house! She sent him to get branding tools from a shed. Does that help?"

Steve glanced over at Flint. "The Andersons' Ranch? It's the only one I know of along this road."

Flint nodded, tracing the route with his finger. He pointed to two red x's. "There's two houses, one on either side of the ranch, that might fit the description."

They passed by one of the houses, but it looked dark and empty, unlike the ranch, which looked like it was lit from floor to ceiling.

Eric briefly spoke with his team and they made plans to hover around the ranch area, following the truck.

The second house had a car parked to the side in the driveway.

"That's his car!" Jeff said with a shudder. "The one he picked me up in!"

Steve kept to the speed limit and passed by the house, then after a safe distance, circled 'round and drove back by slowly. He pulled over to the side of the road half a mile down the road.

Eric was talking to his team, then looked up at the three males staring at him.

"They can see a light shining in the back of the house. Your basement," he nodded at Jeff, "is dark."

Eric looked over at Flint. "Can you do this?" he asked him.

Flint nodded, his fists clenched.

"We'll do the takedown. You get Allie out of there," Eric told him. He turned to Jeff. "Call the police and tell them what we've found. You also might want to tell them to get medics out here, just in case."

Eric exited the truck and melted into the darkness. Flint and Steve followed, Flint still holding Steve's gun. He just hoped she was still okay.


	35. Chapter 34

Allie heard the basement door unlock and the heavy tread of his footsteps on the stairs.

She met him at the bottom of the stairs, blocking the view to the part of the basement where he had held and tortured his victims. She had already found his photographs in the search for a weapon.

His hands were full of the tools she had requested. As he neared the bottom step, she reached out with the crowbar and tripped him, so that he fell down the remaining steps, the tools falling on top of him. She had hoped one might hit him in the head, knocking him out, but no such luck.

Instead, she got a roar from him as he realized what she had done.

He jumped up and attacked her. She swung the crowbar at him with all her might, but he managed to duck where she aimed it at his head, grabbing it in the process.

He backhanded her, and she fell on the floor.

"Bitch!" he called out, noting the absence of his victim on the slab. "Deceiving bitch!"

She scrambled out of his reach as he swung down with the crowbar, which narrowly missed her. She went for her second weapon, which was stashed not too far from her. Always good with projectile objects, she threw a hammer and managed to hit him in the head before he could duck this time.

He roared and kept coming at her. She kept scrambling for tools, ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth as her lip began to swell. Finally, he had her cornered and she was out of tools.

He grabbed her throat and even with her hands scratching at his, he lifted her off the ground and squeezed.

"Bitch!" he muttered again. "I could've given you everything! Don't you know that?"

He glanced at the metal slab and dropped her hard on the floor.

She sat there, stunned, gasping for breath.

"I need to figure out what to do with you," he muttered more to himself than her. "Something special. We want your boyfriend to be finding pieces all over the county!"

She was trapped and she knew it. It had been risky attacking him, but what else could she do? Once he had noticed the boy was gone, he would know It had been her. She had thought of bluffing, of actually injuring herself like the boy had knocked her out and escaped. It hadn't been too realistic though – how would he have gotten out of his straps? No, she had decided to fight, knowing it was possibly a losing battle. She hoped with all she had that the boy had found someone to send help…before it was too late.

He reached out and grabbed her again, lifting her with one hand and backhanding her with the other. "Should know better than to trust a woman," he muttered, throwing her back down again. "I need some time to think."

He left her on the floor and stomped up the stairs, turning off the light and leaving her in darkness. She heard the lock turn on the door. The darkness was stifling. Both her mouth and nose now streamed blood. She gingerly put a hand up to her nose to feel if it was broken. Her lip was definitely swollen, she could feel, and she probably would have a black eye, but at least her nose wasn't broken. She couldn't swear she didn't have a concussion…the last time he had thrown her down, she had hit her head on the concrete floor. Unfortunately in the darkness, she couldn't check for blurred vision.

She closed her eyes against the darkness and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat, going into a mediation trance she had used during her time in the military. She'd have to save her energy and adrenaline to use to fight him off again when he decided her fate. She would definitely not go down easy!

Feeling her way along the floor, she visualized the basement, grateful that her hunt had made her look close at details. She felt her way to where she had seen the tool bench…..making sure to stay out of what she had termed the "death corner."

She found a screwdriver in her travels and held it between her hands. Think of it as a javelin, she thought, and you have one shot. With enough force, it could produce a fatal blow. She bowed her head, drawing her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

She heard shuffling upstairs, as if someone were moving furniture around. Now what was he planning? she wondered. She could swear she heard voices. Was he listening to a radio or television? Did the boy find help after all? In his shock, she wasn't sure if her words had gotten through to him. For all she knew, he had gotten lost wandering around the area.

Then there was silence.

Allie thought she'd rather have the noises than the silence, which hung like death in the air.

She heard the lock tumble and the basement door open. She saw a beam of light illuminate the stairs and realized that behind the door, she only saw darkness. Had the electricity been cut?

As the beam came closer, she tried to scuttle out of its sight, not knowing who was behind it.

"Allie!" a voice whispered, and she was unable to stop the whimper that escaped her lips. Was this going to be how it ended? Her hand tightened around the screwdriver. She could always drive it into his leg or his foot. The open door beckoned….she hadn't heard it shut. If she could make her way over to the stairs without being detected….

"Allie? Are you here, sweetheart?"

The familiar voice stopped her. Was this a trick? One of his talents could be to imitate voices. It wouldn't be hard to guess that she would respond to Flint's voice.

"Have you found her?" a voice called from the doorway, its Gaelic accent sounding familiar.

"I think she's down here, but she's not responding," came Flint's worried voice.

Surely he couldn't do two voices at once! In her confusion, the beam of light found her, illuminating her pants leg.

"Alison!" called the voice, shaking with emotion. Steps ran towards her and the flashlight illuminated the rest of her body, including her face. "Oh my god, sweetheart! What did he do to you?"

Flint gathered her in his arms and couldn't tell who was shaking more – himself or Allie.

"Baby, shh, we found you, you're okay," he soothed as she began to quietly cry. "It's over, honey. Eric's team took care of Ranger. He won't ever harm you again."

He needed to get her out of this place. Like her, he recognized the acrid smell of blood. The medics would be here soon and take care of her, he knew. He gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, a flashlight illuminating their way.

"We cut the power so we could take him by surprise," he told her, even though she hadn't asked. "Well, Eric's team did. Mike had your map the two of you had made and everyone's been checking all the areas. We ran across that kid, Jeff, who helped bring us here. That was a smart movie, sweetheart. Then again, you always know what to do, don't you?" he told her, kissing the top of her head.

The flashing lights outside signaled the police and ambulance had arrived. Flint reluctantly handed Allie over to them, but stayed by her side the whole time, his eyes never leaving her.

She didn't seem to be injured other than her face, he thought with relief. He was so scared something else had been done to her.

Mike hurried up to him, but Eric blocked his path.

"The suspect has been neutralized. It was self-defense," he told Mike, who nodded, understanding.

"That's how we'll put it in the books, then," he told Eric, shaking his hand. He had meet most of Allie's cousins over the years, who had a tendency to visit at odd times.

"How's she doing?" he asked Flint, who saw his own concern mirrored in her partner's eyes.

The EMT stood up and looked at the two. "Possible concussion, split lip, black eye….she's been slapped around a little, but nothing broken. She's going to be sore for the next couple days, at least. She's also in shock. We'd like to take her in, just for observation and to check her over further."

Mike knew what that meant, and he looked at his partner sympathetically. He then looked over at Flint and nodded. "Are you going to ride with her?"

Flint nodded.

"I'm okay, just looking a bit ugly right now," Allie managed to croak as she realized her partner and Flint were standing outside the ambulance. Her mouth was so dry! She struggled to sit up against the heavy blankets they had placed on her.

"Nothing else happened," she said pointedly to her partner. "I'll be fine at home." This time she looked at the medic. "Honest. You can't do anything for a concussion anyway."

The medic looked unsure.

Mike sighed. "It's okay. Release her into my custody. Rather," he amended, smiling, "his custody," he said, jerking a thumb towards Flint. "Let someone else be responsible for her, for once."

Allie frowned at Mike. "Since when…" she began, then paused as a wave of nausea overcame her.

"Let's just go to the hospital, let them check you out and release you," Flint told her, concerned.

"Fine," she sighed, and laid back down.

"Damn, man, you're good!" Mike exclaimed. "I can't ever get her to agree to anything I say!"

"I heard that!" came Allie's voice from inside the ambulance.

"Phone my parents so they'll know she's okay, and to keep Katie for one more night. Tell them I'll be with Allie."

Mike nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Good luck!"

Flint climbed into the ambulance and sat on the bench next to the stretcher, holding her hand. He was concerned about how cold it was, and the fact that she was still shaking. He was glad she hadn't argued with him about going to the hospital. Now that they had finally worked everything out, he didn't want to lose her again.


	36. Chapter 35

"Mommy? What happened to your eye?" Katie asked, her eyes wide as she took in her mother's face.

"It's okay, sweetie. It'll go away soon. Nothing some makeup can't take care of," Allie told her daughter, giving her a big hug.

"Is Daddy staying here, too?"

Allie glanced up at Flint from where she was crouched next to her daughter, wondering about his answer.

"I'm staying," he answered, taking his daughter's hand. He held out another to help Allie up. "That's what families do, right?"

"Right!" answered Katie happily. She skipped off to the other room, leaving the two of them alone.

"How long are you staying?" murmured Allie, looking up at Flint.

He stroked her hair. "As long as you'll have me. I'm still not quite sure what I'm going to do, but…"

"I had an idea about that," she said, giving his hand a squeeze she was still holding. "But let's go sit down first."

"Sorry," he apologized, realizing he shouldn't have had her standing for so long.

"You passed your physical?" she asked once they were settled on the living room couch.

He nodded. "With flying colors. I'll have to continue to build up my strength, but that shouldn't be too hard of a problem."

"Oh." She looked down. Hearing him tell Katie they were going to be a "family," she had thought that he was staying.

He placed two fingers under her chin and tilted it up. "What is it?"

"I just thought…." she began, then stopped and sighed.

"Nothing's definite right now," he told her solemnly. "I'm still not quite sure what direction I need to go in. Speaking of which, what was your idea?"

"Well, we had mentioned taking a family trip…..I thought it might give us time away from here and time for you to think."

"Hmm. Somehow I think it might be more than that."

She gave a small smile, then nodded. "There is."

"And?"

"Well, my father's house in Scotland needs some help with repairs, and my cousins have been needing help with the business…."

He regarded her silently. She waited for him to argue, agree…something!

He finally spoke. "Let's go on that vacation you've suggested. After a few days of taking it easy, for both of us, then we'll talk about it again."

He hadn't shot it down completely, she realized, so it was a possibility.

He kissed the top of her head. "You relax. I'm going to go see what Katie's up to."

He handed her the TV remote and she found a cartoon she had watched as a girl. She was somehow comforted by the coyote, who, no matter what happened to him, he never gave up. She was soon joined by her daughter and her father.

Katie glanced first at her mommy, then at her daddy. She smiled. This was family, the one she had always dreamed of. Everybody was found. It was the way it should be.


End file.
